


Slippery Slopes and Rabbit Holes

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Ginny gets a sexual education. AU. Ginny is a preacher's kid and Mike is the new guy in town. It shouldn't comes to a surprise to anyone that she gets turned out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelswrites/gifts).



> This story literally wouldn't be possible without kels. She thought of the idea and we brainstormed most of the story together--I'm merely the vessel. And, well, most of the dirty ideas are mine, but STILL. I hope y'all enjoy. And, there isn't any dirtiness in the first chapter. lol

Uncomfortably, Mike shifted on the couch, and then fluffed his pillow as he huffed. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn’t get settled. His brain wouldn’t shut off; he was hot and cold; tired and awake; lonely and smothered; directionless and purposeful.

Flailing under the covers, Mike kicked the covers off his legs, and then sat up.

He was too old for this shit.

Too old to be pulled in every which direction. Too old to be to having casual hookups when he wanted more. Too old to be still getting his shit together. Too old to be pining after a woman who no longer wanted him. Too old to be living on his mother’s couch.

At thirty-eight, he should be living in his own place and not in his mother’s one bedroom apartment sleeping on her shitty couch.

Mike sighed as he rested his head in his hands. Okay, despite it being technically true that it he was living with his mother AND sleeping on her couch, it wasn’t because he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He was just frustrated and annoyed with how he life was going—how it turned out. Every since Rachel left, he just…Mike sighed again. He was directionless. He was still in love with her and she fell in love with another man, which she then proceeded to pack up her things and leave. She all but confirmed that cheated and, still, he wanted her. It hurt to know that she stepped out during their marriage, but he could forgive her of it; they could work through it. He had been investing a lot of his time in revamping his business, so he’d been neglecting her and he knew she had to feel lonely.

He was hurt by her infidelity, but he got it. He just wasn’t there. If she gave him a second chance, he wouldn’t fuck up again. He’d have his priorities in order this time around. As much as he loved his business, he loved her more and she should’ve came first—it shouldn’t have taken her cheating and leaving for him to get his act together.

But, none of that was why he was living with him mom, well, not directly. Jackie had severe health issues and she hadn't been taking care of herself despite the doctor’s advice and instructions. Since Jackie and Mike only had each other, he felt responsible for his mom and wanted to make sure she was following the doctor’s order to the T. A large part of his responsibilities was making sure she ate healthy, the other parts was making sure she took her medicine and partook in a few minutes of exercise. These things sounded simple enough to do alone, but his mom was stubborn and refused to change her ways whenever he wasn’t around. So, he moved in with her. Although he genuinely wanted to help his mom, it gave him an opportunity to escape from his life in San Diego.

He wouldn’t have to deal with judgmental stares because people thought he cheated or the pitying eyes because people knew he wanted her back. He wouldn’t have to face the constant reminders of their life together or accidentally bump into her. And, so, he told his partner and employees that he’d be largely working from home to help out with his mother since her health was declining. He packed up his things, put them in a storage unit, sold his house, settled any remaining non professional business he had in San Diego, and got an apartment for whenever he returned to town for a few days to tend to his company.

Promptly afterwards, he moved in with his mother and pent the next month and a half living on her couch. They were house hunting, but they couldn’t agree on anything. Although it was his money, he wanted her to feel like it was her home too. He wanted something modern—a blank slate, she wanted something older with character. They couldn’t agree on kitchens, types of basements, overall house flow, backyard, etc.

Which was why he was still sleeping on his mother’s couch.

Mike was tempted to override her and say fuck it, but he decided to wait it out a little longer. They had to find something, right? He knew it was unrealistic to find something quick, but he clearly didn’t think this house hunting thing through.

As Mike stretched, his phone rang.

He looked at the phone. “Hello,” he greeted his realtor.

“Hey, Mike,” she greeted. “There is this house that you and Jackie may be interested in that just became available and, if you and your mom are free, I could take you two out there today. I have a feeling this place is going to go quick so we have to act fast.”

Mike flopped against the back of the couch and sighed.

That settled it: no afternoon nap for him.

“Okay,” he replied. “Text me the address.” Mike checked his phone. “We’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

~~~~

As Mike stood in the hot beating sun, he sighed as he folded his arms.

They weren’t even going to find a place in a timely manner with the method they were going about it. He knew his mother wanted to move and didn’t have any sort of attachment to her apartment—they couldn’t compromise on where they should live. Granted, it would’ve been easier to move her to San Diego rather than sell his house and move into a one bed room apartment (although that was temporary), Mike believed that they both needed this new start.

Mike looked at his mother as she buckled up while he stood on the sidewalk and smacked his gum.

His realtor, Vivian, said as she approached him, “I really thought you two would love the house.”

“These things take time, right,” he quipped. He adjusted his sunglasses as he looked at the surrounding houses.

“Yeah, they do,” she agreed. Her phone rang. “Excuse me a moment while I take this.”

Mike nodded.

Vivian was a great realtor and took all of their wants and concerns into consideration as she suggested houses to them. It spoke to her skill that, despite their completely different tastes, she was able to find houses that mostly combined Jackie and Mike’s tastes. They viewed so many houses in such a short period of time that, quite frankly, Mike was tired of looking at houses. Despite him having a preference, he had way more flexibility in what type of house he wanted to live in, where as his mother was very adamant about what a specific type of house. More times than not, it was her who vetoed most of the houses they looked at.

At this point, all Mike wanted was a three bedroom house, which one of the rooms would be used as an office. That’s it. Fuck the type of kitchen, floor lay out, one or two door garage. In this moment, he didn’t care.

Plastering a fake smile, Vivian hung up her phone as she sighed.

“Everything okay?” Mike lifted his sunglasses and looked at her

As Vivian put the phone away, she said, “Everything is fine. My 2:15 cancelled. They aren’t interested anymore at the house I was going to show them.”

“At least we show up,” Mike joked. He then considered his statement. “Or that might be considered a waste of your time.”

She arched an eyebrow. “No, that’s fine actually. At least you two are allowing yourselves to be open to something even if it’s not exactly what you want—it shows flexibility. No matter what anyone says, no house is perfect. You compromise on something at some point,” she stated. “It’ll happen for you all…maybe just not at this point.”

Mike grinned. He then nodded at her purse where her phone was. “They’re inflexible?”

Rolling her eyes, Vivian smiled and repeated, “No house is perfect.”

Looking at his mom again, Mike bit his lip. What’s another house? “Show me this imperfect house.”

Vivian raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even know where it is?”

Mike shrugged. “Can’t be that far, can it?”

“It’s a 45 minutes drive,” she replied. “I typically don’t go that far out because then I wouldn’t know the area that well or at all, which doesn’t benefit you, now does it? BUT,” she stressed. “The house is in a city I grew up in, so I know that place like the back of my hand.”

Intrigued, Mike asked, “Oh really? Where are we going?”

“Willowton,” she answered. “Suuuuper small town, but not like 'not with the times small' where their philosophies and viewpoints are outdated,” she explained. “It’s a close knit town—everyone knows everyone. You don’t really need a car to get around. Quiet. Incredibility beautiful. Gorgeous houses. Town festivals, pie eating contests, bakeoffs—the whole shebang.”

Mike’s stomach growled at the mention of food. “How close knit,” he inquired.

“If you keep to yourself, you’ll be fine.” She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“Do they have anything against ‘intruders?’” Mike spit out of his old gum, and then replaced it with a new stick.

Vivian laughed. “No, they love new people—adore them even,” she said as if Mike’s question was absolutely ridiculous.

“Let’s go then,” he commented, and then walked to his car.

She yelled after him, “Don’t you want me to tell you about the house first?”

“I’ll see it when we get there,” he said as he got into the car.

~~~~~

As they drove through the town, Mike admired the beauty of Willowton. It was incredibly gorgeous. Definitely quiet and had a small-town feel. Mike didn’t have a preference between big cities or small towns considering he’s lived in both on and off for most of his life. They both had their pros and cons. But, he had to admit, the feel of the town was honestly appealed to him.

They arrived in front of the house. It was beige with light brown shingles and had a wrap around porch with a connected two car garage that had a long driveway. The yard was spacious and the grass was lush green. Vivian took them on a thorough tour of the four bedroom house. The house wasn’t modern, but it was relatively new with the charm of an older house. The kitchen had an abundance of counter space as well as an island and a decent amount of cabinets. The appliances were new. There were beautiful hardwood floors and marble counters.

All of the bedrooms were spacious, but the master bedroom was out of this world. In addition to being incredibly big on its own, it had a connecting master bathroom as well as an isolated space that could function as an office. There were also doors in his room that led to a mini balcony which faced the backyard.

Although the basement was unfinished, Mike was fine with that. He could do whatever he wanted with the space. The backyard was large was well and had a garden his mother could tend to—if she was interested. Most likely she wasn’t, but he’d pay someone to upkeep it.

The more he loved a house, the less his mother wanted it. Damn, he was going to have to override her on this. Mike really didn’t want to do it, but this house was perfect.

Jackie gleefully grabbed her son’s arm as she excitedly looked up at him. “Mike, this is the house,” she exclaimed.

In surprise he said, “YOU like it?”

“Yea,” she stated emphatically. “You don’t?”

“No—no, I do,” he replied. “I’m just surprised that you do as well.”

Jackie made a face at him that said: what are you waiting for? She nodded in Vivian’s direction and Mike, still in disbelief, went over to the realtor.

“Draw up the paperwork, we’re getting the house.” He clapped his hands and looked at the woman expectantly.

Surprised, she looked at Mike, and then Jackie who happily looked back at her.

It happened for them after all.

~~~~~

Three weeks later, the two moved in.

Mike already had the cable and internet as well as the rest of the utilities set up for when they arrived. The movers had already dropped off his belongings from San Diego. Mike and Jackie gradually moved in her things throughout the past three weeks.

It was a relatively painless move—actually the least painful move he’s ever experienced.

They unpacked and put away most of Jackie’s things since Mike had already took care of his stuff before they officially moved in. The fridge was already stocked, the furniture was set up, and a nice big screen TV hung off of the wall.

Mike cooked dinner and the two laughed over the good times

~~~~~

Contrary to popular belief, Mike was a homebody.

When he was with Rachel, he stayed home a lot. He didn’t see any reason to go out if he wasn’t hanging out with friends. She was enough for him. But, he also worked a lot too, which gave out the wrong impression pertaining his feelings about being married.

After Rachel, he was a mainstay in bars where he wooed numerous women. He hated being alone. Sleeping along. Eating alone. Laughing alone. But, even while he was with those women, he still felt alone.

Although he and his mother often had a tense and complicated relationship, he enjoyed living with her again (having his own room had a lot to do with that) and didn’t go out as much. He picked up an occasional woman or two, but if he wasn’t working or making trips to San Diego, he was spending time with his mom. Sometimes she’d go out and he’d stay home and watch movies or exercise in the basement.

He really needed to go out and explore Willowton rather than simply exploring the women of Willowton.

The past few months, Jackie had been doing really well with her diet. Her doctor remarked several improvements and that she’d made noticeable progress. He said that she could have a cheat day, but be careful with how much she cheated.

With this in mind, Mike decided to treat Jackie to one of the restaurants in town. He polled his Willowton lady friends on which place they’d suggest and they unanimously chose: Bill’s Diner.

~~~~~

“Call me to give me an update if you can,” Ginny said sincerely as she stared at the waiter in concern.

Lawrence nodded. “I will. Thanks, Ginny.”

“Of course!” She waved as the server practically ran out of the diner, and then grabbed her notepad out of her apron.

As she approached the table, she took in the patrons. There was an older woman, presumably in her late 50s or early 60s with mostly gray hair. She was petite and had wrinkles around her eyes and lips. She sat across a younger man who Ginny assumed was her son with the way they interacted. He looked to be in his mid to late 30s and had brown hair with a bush for a beard.

She recognized them from around town—mostly the older woman who was very active in the town and activities. And she attended her father’s church. Jackie sat in the back and kept to herself. Mike always dropped her off and picked her up before service—well, most Sundays. Either he’d stay for a few minutes after he dropped her off or he’d come a little bit before service was over and intently listened. But, he was never there early enough or long enough for anyone to talk to him.

That and the fact that Mike had gained a reputation for being a ladies man didn’t make the greatest impression on her father. Being the pastor of the church he took offense that Mike never stayed, and to add insult to injury, he was extremely promiscuous as well. Although Bill knew that some of the members of his congregation were having sex, they were working towards getting rid of their sinful ways—Mike did whatever and whoever he wanted.

Although Ginny thought it was a sin, it wasn’t a big deal to her. But, she did want to wait until marriage to have sex. She wanted her first time to be special by being with her husband. A man she’d honor, love, and cherish as she spent the rest of her life with him. And, soon, she’d have that with Trevor. She didn’t understand how people had meaningless sex or had it with someone they just liked, but it wasn’t any of her business.

She approached the table as the two quietly chatted amongst themselves while they looked over the menu together.

“Hi Jackie,” she said as she looked at the older woman. Ginny then directed her stare at the male. “And Mike. I’m Ginny and I’ll be taking over for Lawrence. He had some personal matters to attend to.”

“Oh! Is everything okay?” Jackie clutched her chest as she looked at Ginny, and then Mike.

“I pray it is,” she remarked as she pulled the pen from behind his ear. “So, are you two ready to order or do you need some more time?”

Instantly, Jackie smiled. “I would like—“

Mike interrupted. “We need some more time.” He audibly exhaled, and then gave her a tightlipped smile. Jackie complained and Mike opened the menu and closely analyzed it. As Ginny tried to walk away, Mike said, “You know what? You don’t have a health menu by chance or, if you don’t mind, could you possibly explain what ingredients you guys use. I don’t mean to be a pain, but my mom can’t really have any of this stuff, but he doctor said she could have a cheat day as long as we’re careful.”

“No, we don’t,” Ginny said. “I’m sorry about that. But, I can tell you tell you what ingredients we use.”

As she pointed to the dishes his mother was interested in, Ginny rattled off the ingredients they used and suggested alternative ingredients. She was very thorough and accommodating as Jackie mentioned her likes and dislikes and what she’d really like to have. Ginny sat beside Jackie and showed her other items on the menu that she might like even though they’d have to use healthy ingredients instead or take them out altogether. She mentioned her favorite dishes and what she ate when she was wanted something clean and healthy.

In surprise, Mike looked at his mother, and then Ginny as Jackie ordered one of the waitress’ suggestions. Getting his mom to change her mind on what she wanted was a diffract task—it was like pulling teeth. But, Ginny handled his mother in a way that didn't feel like handling. She smiled at his mom, and then him as she promised to return with their drinks.

Mike undoubtedly noticed that she was attractive, but he was drawn in by her smile and infectious laugh. But, it was her warm personality that won him over as he watched her and his mom interact. Mike looked at her ring finger and saw a engagement ring. Of course she’d be in a relationship. A woman as attractive and charming as her, there was no way in hell she'd be single or single for long.

The first woman he’s been interested in a while and, of course, she’s engaged. Mike sighed.

“I like her,” Jackie stated.

Mike gave a thin lipped smile. “Yeah, she nice.”

“You should ask her out, Mikey,” she suggested.

“She’s engaged, ma.” Mike looked over his shoulder to see if she was near.

“Oh, she is?”

Mike furrowed his brows. “Did you not see the ring on her finger?”

Jackie shrugged. “Here she comes.”

“Here ya go,” Ginny said as she sat their drinks on the table. She looked at Mike. “Your mom’s food is going to take a little longer, you want your food to come out the same time as hers, right?”

Mike nodded.

“Anything else I can get you two?” They told her no. Ginny slowly backed up and said. “If you all need anything, just wave.”

“We will,” Mike said.

20 minutes later, Ginny brought them their food and told them to enjoy. Mike dug into his food as Jackie test tasted the first bite. She gushed at the deliciousness of the food as she eagerly ate. Mike took in the town as he listened to his mother talk.

Willowton has been very good for her—for them, but mainly her. All of her life, his mom had moved around. From place to place, state to state, but Willowton seemed like a placed that she was ready to set her roots down in. The town people embraced her as if she's been one of them all along and she wasn’t showing her usual signs of restlessness for when she was about to bolt. Jackie went to town meetings, participated in town cook offs even though she couldn’t cook to save her life—she used his dishes, and regularly interacted with the citizens of Willowton as well as the storeowners.

Mike felt pretty great about his decision to move away from San Diego and finding he and his mother a place together.

Mike allowed Jackie a few pieces of his dessert before he paid for the food and left a generous tip on the table.

~~~~~

“I’m having a party, why are you still here,” Jackie asked as she leaned against his desk.

Confused, Mike stopped typing and looked at her.

“I mean…isn’t that how this works." At Mike’s raised eyebrow, she elaborated. “Whenever I go out or am having a party, that’s when you usually go out... I’m having game night and you’re still here.”

“Ma, I have work to do,” he replied.

Jackie groaned. “You always have work to do.”

“Well, yeah, because I’m working from home.” Honestly, he didn’t have to work as much or as hard as he did, but it kept him occupied. It kept him from obsessing over how much he missed Rachel.

His mom rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a smart ass, Michael.”

“Fine, Jacqueline.” Mike continued typing, and then saved his work.

“Leave—get out of the house and do something,” she advice.

“Okay, mom,” he groaned.

“Don’t ‘okay, mom’ me,” she playfully chastised. Jackie ruffled his hair, and then kissed his head. “I just want you to stop holing yourself away from the world.”

“I know,” he sighed, and then hugged her from the side.

Mike took a long, hot shower that made him feel both fresh and as if he’d washed away his sins. He brushed his teeth and trimmed his beard. Mike put on a navy blue button up and wore black jeans. Just as he was about to leave his room, he stopped at his door, and then turned around. He grabbed his ipad and a few work documents, and then put it in his satchel and threw it over his shoulders before he slid out the front door.

Rather than take his car, Mike walked through town and eventually found himself in front of Bill’s Diner. He tried to walk in, but the door didn’t open. Mike looked at the door and the closing time read 9:00 PM. It was 9:07 PM. Smacking his lips, Mike turned around to walk away when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Hey, were you trying to come in?” Mike turned towards the door again and saw Ginny, the waitress from a few weeks ago, as she stood in the doorway with crossed arms.

“Yeah, but you’re closed,” he pointed out.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “I think I know that. I do work here,” she quipped. “Do you want to come in? I can get you something to go.”

“No. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Mike shook his head as he tightened his grip on his strap.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “It’s not an inconvenience. I promise I don’t bite.”

‘Can’t same the same about myself’, he thought to himself. Instead he said, “I’m not worried, I got all of my shots.”

She laughed as she closed the door, and then locked it. “We only have coffee and pie, is that okay?”

“Actually, that’s what I came for,” he admitted as he told her how he liked his coffee.

A piece of pie slid in front on Mike and he dug in while Ginny poured his coffee. Mike pulled out his wallet to pay for it when Ginny held up her hand.

“It’s on the house,” she said.

“Why?”

Ginny shrugged. “It just is. Now eat your pie and be appreciative,” she chastised.

Mike goofily grinned at her. “This pie is really good.”

“Thanks, I made it.” Ginny ate her own piece of pie as she sat beside Mike.

“Really?” She nodded. “This is phenomenal.”

“It’s literally called ‘A Slice of Heaven,’” she said.

“You’re kidding?” He laughed. “Talk about name on the tin.”

They sat in companionable silence as they ate their pie and drank their coffee.

“My mom really enjoy her meal when we were here a few weeks back,” Mike remarked as he washed down his pie with his coffee.

Ginny smiled. “I know, she told me. She said you enjoyed it too, but I thought she was just being nice because I haven’t seen you back in here since.”

Mike’s hand froze as he chewed, and then swallowed the pie in his mouth. “Has she been back in here since?”

“You’re saying she didn’t like my food either,” Ginny asked incredulously as she laughed.

Warmly, Mike smiled at the woman as her infectious laugh relaxed him. It was carefree and hoarsey and he wanted to wrap himself in it and never leave.

“I’m not the one who said it.” Mike held up his hands and laughed.

“Oh, shut up.” She lightly elbowed him and Mike exaggeratedly grabbed his side. “You’ll live,” she mumbled. “I know why she hasn’t been back in, but why haven’t you?”

Mike slid his plate to the side, and then wipe his mouth. “I cook. And I enjoy doing it,” he explained. “Doesn’t make any sense to cook for her, and then eat out.”

Ginny nodded at his point.

“And it would discourage her from sticking to her diet,” he continued. “I think the fact that I cook for and eat with her encourages her to stick to it, you know? Besides, I actually like healthy food, so…win-win.”

Slowly licking her lips, Ginny looked at the counter, and then Mike. “You’re a really good son.”

Bitterly, Mike chuckled. “No. I’m not.”

“You are,” Ginny insisted.

“Far from it,” Mike denied.

Ginny exaggerated sighed. “No, you aren’t perfect,” she stated. “You start working from home and buy a house to take care of your mother in when she falls ill and needs assistance. Although Jackie didn’t elaborate on it, she said you two have a very complicated history.” Ginny tore her napkin into pieces as she spoke. “She said she made a lot of mistakes as a mom and, yet, here you are taking care of her. Making sure she is happy, healthy, and loved. You don’t need to be perfect to be great.” Before Mike could respond, Ginny said, “Take the compliment, Lawson.”

Mike scrunched up his face. “Lawson?”

Ignoring his comment, Ginny asked, “So what brings you here?”

“Mm mom kicked me out of the house,” he replied. “And told me to do something.”

“And you came to a closed diner to do what exactly?” Ginny cocked her head and stared at him intently.

Mike snorts as he looked at his lap, and then glanced at her. “Well, I didn’t know it was closed when I first got here, now did I?”

“We were still closed, buddy,” Ginny quipped.

“And I still got what I came for,” he shot back. His smile faded as his fingers tapped the counter. “And I was looking for somewhere to finish up some work.”

“Didn’t your mom send you out to have fun?” Mike nodded. “So, what are you doing here, old man?”

Taken aback, shock colored Mike’s face. “Old man?”

“Yep,” Ginny replied. “Old man.”

“I’m—I’m not that old,” Mike said indignantly.

Ginny giggled. “Eh…I’m pretty sure you’re my dad’s age.”

Mike looked at Ginny and she raised an eyebrow at him. He gave into the bait. “How old is he?”

“Sixty-three.” She tried to hold in her laughter, but it burst out of her.

Lightly, Mike slapped the table. “I do NOT look sixty-three.”

“Fine,” she admitted. “Just close to it.” Mike rolled his eyes as a smile played on his lips. Seriously, she asked, “How old are you?”

“Thirty-eight,” he answered.

“So, I wasn’t far off,” she quipped. Mike smacked his lips.

“Still old enough to be your dad,” he questioned. Ginny nodded. Mike looked at her in disbelief. “How old ARE you?”

“Twenty-five, so it’d be on a technicality, but still…” She got up and collected their cups and plates. “You’d be old enough if you were a really young teen dad. Like middle school or freshman year young.”

Ginny laughed at Mike’s glare.

“What?” She asked innocently as she then wiped down the counter.

Mike checked his watch, and then glanced up and met Ginny’s eyes. “Her thing ends in 20 or 30 minutes,” he said as a way of explanation.

“But, she’d know you didn’t go out,” she pointed out.

“Technically, I did.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and said, “Whatever, smartass.”

It was Mike’s turn to look at her.

She shrugged. “Takes one to know one, right?” As Ginny worked, she said, “You can stay here and do work untilI finish if you’re interested.”

Mike was.

Engrossed in his work, Mike didn’t notice Ginny looking over his shoulder. “I thought you were working?”

“I am,” he said as he craned his head to look at her. He didn’t know how long she’d been looking over his shoulder, but he had nothing to feel guilty about. He was doing exactly what he came here for.

“‘Love Bug!’ You’re on that dating app thingy,” she stated incredulously. “You’re supposed to be working, not looking for love, Old Man.” She sat beside him and scrunched up her face. “Besides, dating apps are a waste of time.”

“Oh really?”

Emphatically, Ginny nods. “Yes, really. They’re just getting over on lonely, horny people to make money by promising them a pipe dream.”

“You think love is a pipe dream?”

Ginny scoffed. “Noooo. I didn’t say that. I think believing that you can find love online is selling a lie. These apps have people believing that they can make these profiles and find love if it’s worded just right. That’s not how love works.”

Intrigued, Mike considered her statement. “How does love work?”

“You—you go out and meet someone,” she said in a matter of fact tone. “And you two bond over things you have in common and what you want out of life. And you two date to see if you can sustain that compatibility and build a life together. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn’t.”

“How did you meet your fiancee,” he questioned.

“School,” she answered. Slowly, Mike nodded. “Have you ever had luck on ‘Love Bug?”’

Wistfully, Mike smiled. “I met my wife—my ex-wife on there.” At Ginny’s curious expression, he elaborated. “She was my first match. We talked for weeks—months before we went out. Dated for three years, married for seven, and separated for two. Our divorce was finalized last year.”

Suddenly somber, Ginny said, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

He gave a woeful grin. “Don’t be. She said I worked too much—as you can see, she wasn’t wrong about that.”

“But, still…” In thought, Ginny bit her lip. “Since it worked for you before, you think it’ll work for you again?”

Mike chuckled. “Not really.” Silence enveloped the diner. “Pipe dream or not…people just want to believe that there is someone out there for them and websites like ‘Love Bug’ not only caters to that belief, but increases the likelihood of finding someone, especially if you work a lot, have social anxiety, and want to find people with like minded interests. Also, you get to find out more about this person before you two go out—like really get to know them if you want to. And, yeah, sometimes people lie, but who doesn’t? I’m not saying that it’s right, but in an effort to sell the best version of ourselves, we embellish a bit. We want to make a good impression. We want to be liked—we want to be loved and in love. The desire to be loved and wanted can often be strong and overwhelming, you know?”

“Yeah…” She softly responded as a weird sensation came over her after Mike stopped speaking. His voice had been soft and gravelly yet like velvet. It was warm and comforting. Ginny shook her head, and then sat up straight. “So, which one are you?”

“The creator,” he said. Ginny frowned as Mike chuckled. “I told you—I’m working. I made ‘Love Bug’ and I gotta, you know…work, to stay in business.”

Ginny widened her eyes. “Oh my God.” A hand came up to her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, you’re fine,” he assured. “Every business has a cynic. Besides haven’t you lied OR embellished to advertise the best version of yourself?” Mike raised an eyebrow at the younger woman before she could deny it. Ginny opened and closed her mouth as she struggled to explain herself.

“That’s—that’s different,” she said weakly.

Mike grinned. “How?”

Ginny tried to bite back a smile as she hid her face in her arm.

“Same thing,” Mike replied.

“It’s not,” she laughed. It was, but she didn’t want to admit Mike was right. “Alright! Get out of my diner so I can close up. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.” Mike smiled as he gathered his things while Ginny turned off the lights and walked to the door with him. As Mike exited, she exited behind him, and then locked the door. “I’ll walk you home.”

“You know where I live?” Mike adjusted his satchel as he looked at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes and waved for him to follow her. “Please! It’s a small town. Everyone knows where everyone lives.”

“I don’t know where you live,” Mike quipped.

“Yet,” she replied. “Again: small town.” As they walked, Ginny asked, “So, what gave you the idea for ‘Love Bug’….”

When they arrived at his house, Mike’s cheeks were hurting due to smiling so hard. Ginny walked him up the stairs.

“I’ve never been walked home before—or even to my door,” Mike observed.

“There’s a first time for everything,” she stated. Silently they took in one another.

“That there is,” Mike commented. “I really enjoyed talking to you.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” she quipped.

Mike rolled his eyes. “That’s my cue to get inside.”

“Goodnight, Mike Lawson.”

“Goodnight, Ginny Baker.” Again, they silently stared at each other before Ginny broke the gaze and descended the stairs. Mike watched her walk away and Ginny threw another glance over her shoulder.

Jackie joined Mike on the porch.

She leaned against the doorframe and said, “I like her.”

It felt like deja vu: Mike recalled his mother saying this weeks ago.

“I like her too,” he mumbled. Jackie looked at him knowingly. Of course she knew. How could he not have a thing for her, especially after tonight? With deep longing he said, “But, she’s engaged ma.”

Maybe Rachel was right, he liked chasing and not having. But, he wasn’t going to chase her, she was engaged—off limits.

“Let’s get inside, ma,” Mike mumbled as he held the door open for Jackie.

He threw one last look at Ginny’s disappearing form.


	2. Changing of the Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Mike ventured outside of his house more other than to pick up women, he primarily spent time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn y'all, manage your expectations about this story and keep the rating in mind. lol

Sweat trickled down Ginny’s temples as her feet pounded against the gravel path and ran a moderate pace. Her running mix was randomized and currently blasted Britney Spears’ “Work Bitch” in her ear. 

Undoubtedly, her father would kill her if he knew that she listened to secular music. It didn’t matter that she was a grown woman, in his words, ‘It was the devil’s music.’ In his mind, anything not of God, was the devil’s work. Most things tended to be black and white with him; although it could be really draining, she’d learned to navigate her father, his beliefs, and how he tried to impose them on her. People thought she hung unto every word her father side because she obeyed him and never spoke out against it, but really, she was humoring him.

As much as she loved her father, he was an intense man to grow up with. Everything was a sin; she couldn’t hang out with certain people and wear certain clothes; whenever she wasn’t at school, her days were scheduled around her faith: bible study, passing out fliers, and helping out with church events. She spent her summers at Christian camps, where surprisingly, she had more freedom. Ironically, attending the camps is what strengthened her faith. Bill was overwhelming and domineering—he was all about fear, where as the camp was about love, understanding, and forgiveness, which she had her mother to thank for for sending her there. Bill wanted to do his own bible study, but Janet convinced him that it’d be best to send Ginny and Will away.

Early on, Ginny knew that her mother knew exactly what she was doing; she hadn’t just allowed Ginny an opportunity to escape her father’s intense nature and form of worship, she was showing her daughter that there was another way to believe and practice the same faith. Despite her father’s fire and brimstone style of preaching, she didn’t have to inherit his way of believing. For lack of a better term, her mother ran a long con. Because although it allowed a momentary respite from her father, it functioned as a preventative measure that wouldn’t lead down the road of rejecting and/or rebelling against God.

It was brilliant.

Rebellious phase averted!

Although Ginny never openly defied her father, she did have her vices, such as: secular music. She stayed away from the super raunchy stuff, which made her blush, but she did listen to music that talked about worldly subjects and occasionally laced with profanity. Despite her enjoyment, she didn’t want to go out and do what she heard contrary to her father’s claims. She didn’t believe she was corrupted or tainted in any way. It was just music!

Kanye West’s “Stronger” boomed in her ear as she ran up the incline and completed her circuit, and then began another one in reverse. 

Her clothes clung to her body as the sweat seeped into her clothes and she felt cooler due to the sweat as the warm wind brushed against her clammy skin. As odd as it sounded, it was euphoric when Ginny pushed herself to her limits and exhausting herself: running up hills, feeling her muscles burn, and lungs practically exhaling fire. 

Initially, Ginny ran as a way to have control—to have control over something in her life. Although she did team sports as well, running was the only true thing that was completely and entirely in her hands. She controlled the pace, the intensity, distance, and location. She was the captain of her destiny. Running proved to be therapeutic as it kept her emotions in check and relaxed her. As she got older, it was less for therapy and more for exercise and overall enjoyment after she moved out of her parents house and escaped the burden of living up to her father’s exacting standards. He could give his opinions, but he couldn’t force anything on her. Besides, he wouldn’t.

Between her and Will, Ginny was the golden child. She never viewed her relationship with her brother as a competition growing up, but she had been the more obedient child. In retrospect, it wasn’t hard becoming the golden child with Will as a brother. Will constantly got in trouble for skipping classes, lying, and overall, doing shit he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Girls got caught in his room, he got caught in other girls’ room and, once, he was caught in the church (of out numerous times—always swearing Ginny to secrecy; Ginny figured that was how he controlled his life). Sometimes Will ditched church, lied about partaking in other churches festivities as a cover, and fell asleep in church or didn’t pay attention during the sermon.

And Ginny, well, she did what she was told without complaint. 

Again, it wasn’t hard being viewed as the golden child. 

It only helped her case that Ginny regularly attended church and was the youth bible school teacher and Will stopped attending church before being banned altogether. Being caught in the basement was one thing, but the sanctuary was an entirely different thing.

Ginny slowed to a walk, and then rested her hands on her knees before putting them above her head.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

“Ginny Baker in the flesh,” a distinct voice said.

Ginny’s eyes snapped opened and she looked slightly to the left of her. 

Brightly, she smiled at the newish residence. “Hey, Old Man!”

Mike scoffed. “We’re still going with that?”

Enthusiastically, Ginny nodded. “Yep!”

“Whatever.” Mike shook his head as he approached her. 

Heavily, Ginny exhaled as she nodded her chin at Mike. “You run? I've never seen you around.”

Mike wiped his brow, and then wiped the sweat on his shirt. “Yeah, but I run on my treadmill at home. It’s a smart treadmill,” he unnecessarily added as he shrugged. “I don't know…I just figured I’d get out and get some fresh air.”

“And stop being a hermit,” Ginny added. She poked his chest and Mike fake winced. The young woman rolled her eyes as she rested her hands on her hips.

“I’m not a hermit.” At Ginny’s narrowed eyes, Mike elaborated. “I’m a homebody, there’s a difference.”

“We’re still going with that,” she questioned.

It was Mike’s turn to roll his eyes as he muttered, “Smart ass.” 

Ginny giggled. 

The two walked together as they cooled down. 

“Are you not hot with that…” Ginny gestured at her face signifying beard. “With that small creature hibernating on your face?”

“Small creature?” Mike rubbed his beard thoughtfully after he threw an incredulous look at Ginny. “The beard is a small and, often, misunderstood creature, but highly intelligent and crafty.”

“Oh really?” Ginny looked at Mike with faux intrigued as she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, really,” Mike confirmed, and then proceeded to craft a history and tell it to Ginny as if he was a national geographic narrator. Despite knowing it was bullshit, Ginny listened, enraptured as Mike wove his tale and made up a fake facts and subspecies.

Ginny asked questions, intrigued by Mike’s thoroughness for something he’d made up off of the top of his head. For every question, he gave a careful and detailed answer. Each answer made Ginny shake her head and smile, and then ask another question. Despite its ridiculousness, biting back her laughter, Ginny asked about beard territories and what happened if lesser beards encroached on another beard's territory. 

Tears streamed down her face as she laughed while Mike animatedly answered her question.

“As fascinating as that was,” she began. “I still don’t like ‘em.” Mike whipped his head, appalled, and looked at Ginny. “What? They look all rough and prickly. It seems like if I ever touch one, it’d pierce my skin and I’d need a tetanus shot.”

Mike squinted his eyes at her. “Have you ever even touched a beard?”

Ginny shrugged. “My fiancee has like half a goatee or whatever he’s doing.”

“That’s not a beard,” Mike scoffed. “It’s the beard’s annoying little brother trying to prove he’s cool too.”

It was Ginny’s turn to scoff.

“Beards look intimidating, but they’re soft and cuddly,” he stated. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

“Soft and cuddly?” Mike shrugged.

“Touch it,” he coaxed. Ginny considered his words. “Come on.”

Ginny considered his words for a moment, and then reached out and touched Mike’s beard. She rubbed on it, and then gently tugged it. She yelped, “Ow!”

She frantically shook her hand, and then sucked her on finger.

Mike panicked for a millisecond before he rolled his eyes. Ginny cackled.

“You know what…” Mike started walking on the path again. “You didn’t deserve to touch the beard. It’s been desecrated.”

Ginny slightly jogged and quickly caught up to Mike. She grinned at the older man as she titled her head and looked at him. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. She gently pushed him and Mike gently pushed her back. “You gotta admit that you look like a cousin from duck dynasty.”

Mike threw a side glance at her. “Admit it: you love the beard.”

“No, no I don’t,” she denied.

Mike lifted his chin and stared at her suspiciously. “Yea, you do.”

“No—never!” Ginny shook her head adamantly as he curls bounced. 

Mike chuckled to himself as he scratched his beard.

(okay, it was slightly appealing)

~~~~

Ginny smiled to herself as she heard Mike groan as they sat on the ground and stretched.

“Didn’t you say you regularly work out,” Ginny asked as she raised an eyebrow at Mike.

Mike gave her a tight grin. “I’m not gift wrapping you an old man joke.”

She grinned. “You already have.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “So, did you uhh…play sports in high school?”

“Yeah. Volleyball and softball,” she answered. Ginny stretched forward further before she switched legs. 

Curiously, Mike looked at her as he stretched his arms. “Was it always softball or did you start out playing baseball?”

A small smile appeared on Ginny’s lips. “Started out playing baseball,” she admitted. “Thought about fighting my way onto the team even though I knew it'd be tough, but my dad wanted me to play softball instead.”

“Why?” Mike pulled his arm closer to his chest as he grabbed it.

“Boys.” She threw a knowing look at Mike. “Trusted me, but said, ‘things happen and girls get in ‘trouble.’’”

In understanding, Mike nodded. During their walk to his house from the diner, Ginny told him that Reverend Bill Baker was her father. Mike has never formally met the man or sat for an entire sermon, but from what he had seen, Reverend Baker was an intense and passionate man. How did he get such a chill and sociable daughter like Ginny? But, then again, her mother, Janet Baker, was very warm and loving woman.

“He was the one who introduced me to baseball,” she admitted. There was a far off look in her eyes. “My brother didn’t take to the game and didn’t like playing either. It was one of the few things my dad enjoyed doing that wasn’t all fire and brimstone. For a moment, he was…chill. Like a regular dad.” She bit her lip as she thought back to the time she and her dad played catch. “Taught me how to pitch, took me to games—went to my games, and then high school came and it was ‘Little Girl, you have to play soft ball.’ So I did. I enjoyed softball, but it wasn't the same.”

“He didn’t want you dating in high school or was he afraid of you getting pregnant,” Mike asked.

Ginny sighed. “Afraid of me getting pregnant.” She involuntarily nodded. “And I was really good too. I threw a flawless screwball. Like…”

“Wait, you knew how to throw a screwball?” Mike was intrigued. There weren’t many pitchers who threw screwballs because of the damage it did to their arms. Even less knew how to threw it well. It was just a trick pitch to get them out of a tricky situation. 

“Knew—know…but yeah. It was my speciality. My advantage over boys,” she explained. “You play baseball?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah, all the way up through college,” he stated. “I was a catcher.”

“Ooh,” Ginny said in a sing song voice. “Maybe we could’ve been battery mates.”

Mike chuckled. “Yeah, and then you would’ve been my rookie.”

Ginny rolled her eyes.

“So in this alternative universe there would’ve been a co-ed pro baseball team,” she questioned.

“Yep…and based off of the little I know about you now, you would’ve been a pain in my ass,” he quipped.

Shocked, Ginny gasped. “No I would have not!” Mike laughed as Ginny huffed. “You—you would’ve been a grumpy old man with old man tales.”

“Hey!” Mike puled up his leg. “….those are the best tales.”

“Pfft! Whatever….” Her smile slightly faltered as her phone vibrated. “Excuse me…hey, babe…No, I’m just doing my cool down stretches now. Okay…yep…yep. Love you too. Bye.”

Ginny stood up and dusted herself off. “It was nice running into you…and talking to you again.”

Mike stopped stretching. Momentarily, he looked down at the grass, and then her. “Yeah. Same.”

As Mike began to get up, Ginny extended her hand. Firmly, he grabbed her hand as she served as a counterweight while he pulled himself up.

“Thanks.”  
Ginny smiled. “No problem.” She looked at her phone again. “See you around?”

Her smile was bright and hopeful.

“Yea…see you around.” Mike stood with his arms crossed as he bit his lip.

Ginny gave him a two finger salute. “Good.”

“Good.”

As she walked away, Ginny threw a look over her shoulder.

~~~~~~

Anxiously, Ginny kept checking the street and field.

“He said he’d be here, Gin,” Trevor said as he stood next to Ginny.

She huffed. “I know, but…” She looked again. “You know social gatherings aren’t his thing,” she reminded.

Trevor snorted. “Not these kinds at least.”

Ginny ignored Trevor’s quip and checked her phone. Mike did promise that he’d be here unlike last time where he said he might show up and didn’t. 

Although Mike ventured outside of his house more other than to pick up women, he primarily spent time with her. They’d started running and going to the gym together after their prior encounter. Ginny usually liked to exercise alone, but Mike was a really good exercise partner. His intensity matched hers and he pushed her a lot while he entertained her endlessly. Mike’s playful heckling seemed to be a huge motivator whenever they were together. Ginny tended to outperform her solo workouts when Mike gave her ‘shit.’ In turn, they seemed to motivate him as well. No matter how tired he was, Ginny knew he’d never give into his fatigue and was hellbent on proving how false her old man jabs were.

In addition to working out with her, Mike’s work migrated from his office to the diner as well.

He’d tell her to ‘keep the coffee coming’ as he worked with near tunnel vision. Ginny complied as she never let his cup get empty and always kept it hot. Mike appreciated it. When Mike was especially focused, Ginny would slide ‘A Slice of Heaven’ in front of him, and then proceed to assist other customers. When Mike was another keystroke from cutting off the world completely and hadn’t even touched her pie (which was a huge red flag, Mike always stopped what he did and ate her pie), Ginny would close his laptop or snatch his papers away and put food in front of him.

“I know you like to think you can sustain yourself on dead trees and ink, but you still do need to eat,” she’d remind him.

They’d eat lunch together and conversed about non work topics. Ginny loved talking about his job since he was so passionate about it, but since she had to force him to put it away (more like took it away from him), it’d be counterproductive to discuss that. 

Whenever Mike wasn’t so consumed with work, she’d sit down and watch him as he casually explained what he was working on as well as various concepts and how they were integrated. Intrigued, Ginny listened as Mike would point to something on a document or his laptop and sum it up in layman terms so she better understood. Every once and a while, Ginny offered a suggestion to which Mike would explain to her that it’s been suggested before and which ones were utilized. She had other ideas that Mike seriously considered as he put it on the back burner in his mind. 

There were times he’d get into a groove and have papers strewn all over the table. Over time, his papers would migrate from one table to another as he prepared for a presentation or meeting. Amusedly, Ginny would look at him as he worked with intense focus and without interruption. It was during this time that it was on the phone the most or doing Skype video conferences. He was more serious, but still had his dry wit humor about him. 

Ginny liked to think that she didn’t say anything to Mike had hogging up the tables or basically commandeering a section of her diner because he he kept to himself and was a model customer, but that wasn’t it. Although he did behave himself, Mike intrigued her. Even though a part of her didn’t care that he took up space just as long as it wasn’t peak hours, which was when she made him sit at the counter, the other part of her felt compelled to just let him be. 

Most of the time, though, he did sit at the counter and spoke to her as they did their respective jobs. She managed employees and occasionally served. He read, typed, and made the occasional call. 

Hell, Mike even started socializing a bit outside of his usual M.O.

The regulars stopped and chatted with Mike when he wasn’t consumed with his work. Unsurprisingly, he charmed them. Occasionally, they’d ask his advice on computer related problems and, once, how’d to grow a magnificent beard such as his own. With triumphant grin, he looked at Ginny, and then answered the man (women complimented him on it too). Mike went from the outsider to cool neighbor who mostly kept to himself and hung out with Ginny. Older women tried to pair him with their daughters, granddaughters, nieces, etc. Mike would shrug and politely turn them down.

Her parents were split on Mike, which wasn’t a shocker to anyone who knew the two. Janet adored Mike and always spoke to him whenever she saw him. They’ve literally talked for hours on a few occasions. Ginny didn’t know how Mike covered such an unlimited amount of topics and, even when he didn’t know, the way he focused on people as if they told the most fascinating stories alive was incredible. And, he did listen. The next time that person saw him, he could accurately recall the topic, and then add his own input because he’d actually looked into the topic.

And, well, Bill…never warmed up to Mike. 

Mike’s warm embrace by the town didn’t mean a thing to Bill. Mike Lawson wasn’t right with God, so he wasn’t right with him. Mike still partook in his occasional night time activities with the ladies of Willowton and he still didn’t stay an entire service, despite his growing friendship with Ginny.

As Mike chewed a piece of bacon, Bill came into the diner.

“Hi, dad!” Ginny toothily smiled at her dad and waved at him.

Bill kissed her forehead and rushed to the back. Seemingly getting what he came to the diner for, he stopped at the counter and glared a Mike.

“Dad…this is Mike and, Mike, this is my dad,” she introduced.

Mike wiped his hand, and then extended it to Bill. “Hey, Mr. Baker, it’s great to finally meet you.”

Bill looked at his hand, but didn’t extend his own. Awkwardly, Mike’s hand hung before he rested it on the counter.

“Oh, we’ve met…several times,” Bill began. “When you come at the beginning of service to drop your mother off and at the end to pick her up. Informally, but we’ve met.”

Mike pursued his lips together, and then looked down at his plate.

“Dad.” Ginny threw a look at his father.

“What? I’m just pointing out to Mr. Lawson that we’ve met before,” he stated, squarely looking Mike in the eyes. He then looked at Ginny as if challenging her.

“I’m not sure that that quite counts as an informal meeting,” Mike quipped. “If that were the case, I’ve met quite a few celebrities.” 

He sipped his coffee before he caught an admonishing look from Ginny. He shrugged as if to say. ‘What? I did nothing wrong.’

“Why don’t you ever stay for service,” Bill grilled.

Mike bit into his toast and casually said, “Because I don’t want to.”

Wide eyed, Ginny stared at Mike. Although she knew church wasn’t his thing—the topic has come up before—saying you didn’t want too go to church isn’t something you just casually stated to her father. She tried to convey through glare alone ‘ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!’

“What? Do you not believe in God, boy?” Bill was incredulous and a stone’s throw away from incensed. Mike’s features hardened. His boyhood days were long behind him; even when he was a boy, he hadn’t really been a child. Sure, there was an irony of a white man being offended being called a boy by a black man, but he just went from ‘Mr. Lawson’ to ‘boy’ all because he didn’t feel the need to regularly attend church, which meant to Bill that he didn’t believe in God. 

“No, I do. I just don’t believe I need to attend church to validate my belief,” he explained.

Bill clenched his jaw and audibly exhaled through his nose as he assessed Mike. Methodically, he scanned the diner, looked at Mike, and then looked a Ginny. His glare was hard and critical. Ginny flinched from the intensity of it.

“I’ll see you later,” he said to Ginny without looking at her and completely ignored Mike as he walked away.

Despite Bill’s disproval, their friendship never wavered. 

Mike raised the issue with Ginny because he knew that her faith was important to her, but that she deeply loved her father as well. Ginny assured Mike he shouldn’t worry about it as they made plans for her to give him his first formal tour of Willowton—the ‘real’ Willowton. She made it sound so scandalous when it was anything but. 

Ginny knew a lot about Willowton. She was naturally curious and explored the city a lot as a child, but due to her father’s intense nature, there were only so many things she could do that he’d approve of. She hung out at the library a lot and spoke with the historical society as they nurtured her curiosity about the city she was born and raised in. 

So, giving Mike a tour and history of Willowton was something Ginny could do as she acclimated Mike to the new town. As she showed him around and relayed information about buildings and area, Mike would make up an alternative history that had her rolling. She was always slapping his chest and chastising him about making her lose her spot. Mike would grin at her, and then proceed again when they moved onto a new location.

They made an interested pair.

Bill let his disapproval of Mike be known. He and Ginny had a disagreement about her friendship with him the night after Bill met Mike. But, Ginny stood her ground and said she wasn’t ending her friendship with Mike just because he didn’t like Mike. She wasn’t a child and he couldn’t dictate her friends. Bill angrily huffed and said, ‘I’m telling, that man is nothing, but trouble.’ He stormed off angrily as Ginny rolled her eyes. He’d been like this with Cara too. Claimed her friend was ‘nothing but trouble’ and would lead her astray—that was 11 years ago. He didn't take too kindly to a girl who believed that there was something out there, but didn’t believe in organized religion, especially Christianity. Didn’t help that she used to wear crazy colored hair that she cut into crazy hairstyles and wore ‘suggestive’ clothing (she grew out of that phase).

How in the hell she managed to remain friends with Cara despite her father’s resistance, Ginny would never know.

“Mike!” Ginny waved at the newish Willowton resident.

In recognition, Mike perked up as he made his way over to her.

“I didn’t think you were going to make it,” she admitted.

Mike exhaled as he chewed his gum and said, “I promised you I’d be here, rookie.”

“But, still…”

At this, Mike rolled his eyes. “I’m not a hermit, Baker, contrary to what you and the town believe. I run my own business and I do have friends—you know the ones I left back in San Diego.”

“So, what position are you interested in,” she inquired. “Catcher’s taken.”

Willowton and other small cities organized a baseball league where small towns competed against each other. The games tended to be incredibly competitive, but fun. Ginny joined the team when she was 18, which was the youngest someone could be to join the team. She’s been their pitcher ever since then. Many people commented on her remarkable pitching talent. Sometimes, she carried the team on her back and, other times, she made them unstoppable when everyone else was firing on all cylinders. But, that was rare. Overall, they balanced out to an average team.

“By who?” Mike looked around the field. He’s never played anything other than catcher (except that one time, but we don't talk about that one time) and, even then, he’s never been a back up to anyone. Well, that’s an exaggeration. If he wasn’t given the starting spot when he started, Mike always took it eventually. Granted, he’s not a pro athlete, but he’s a pretty damn good catcher and anyone with two eyes knew that. Having him as a backup was a waste if he could be utilized from the start. 

“Me.” Trevor stood next to Ginny and crossed his arms. 

Mike snapped his fingers. “It’s Trent, right? No—no, it’s Travis. My bad.” Mike brought a hand to his chest as he innocently smiled.

Ginny widened her eyes at Mike. He knew Trevor’s name. Granted, she didn't talk about him all of the time—hell, Mike’s even questioned why she didn’t talk about Trevor that much—but, she still talked about him enough that Mike shouldn’t have blundered his name. Mike accurately recalled Trevor’s name each time he inquired about ‘the fiancee.’

Tightly, Trevor smiled at Mike, “Trevor. It’s Trevor.”

“My bad,” he apologized. “I really thought it was Travis.”

“It’s not,” Trevor and Ginny said at the same time. Mike was inwardly amused by Ginny’s annoyance at his “mistake.” He knew her little ticks—the tight lipped smile, slightly narrowed eyes, and clenched jaw (undoubtedly, a trait she picked up from her father).

“Thanks, Trav—Trevor,” he said. “Forgive me, it’s a process so please be patient with me.”

Before Trevor could reply, someone called out to him. “Yea…” he looked over at the person in question. “I’ll be right over. See you later, babe.” He kissed Ginny—a little too long, in Mike's opinion—then looked at Mike. “Mike.”

Mike nodded. “Nice meeting you, Travis—Trevor. Darn! I'm going to get it one day.”

Trevor glared as he walked backwards before he jogged away. 

“Really, Mike,” Ginny chastised. “What was that about?”

Mike innocently shrugged. “What?” He said defensively. “I didn’t care for all of the posturing.”

“You didn’t care for all of the posturing,” she parroted incredulously. “He’s my fiancee, Mike.”

Mike made a face as if to say ‘duh.’ “Exactly. Why is he acting all insecure and territorial?”

“Because I talk about you all of the time and we hang out a lot,” she pointed out. “Trevor’s never met you—he’s just…”

At this, Mike looked at her knowingly. “He’s just making his territory?”

Exaggeratedly, huffing, Ginny said, “Ugh! Whatever. Fine! Trevor was marking his territory, but you didn’t have to be an ass about it,” she chastised. “You’ve asked about TREVOR before.”

Mike chuckled. “I know, but it was fun to rile him up a bit.”

“As my friend, can you please not egg on Trevor?” Expectantly, Ginny looked at Mike.

Confused, Mike looked at her. “Who…who said we were friends?”

Ginny hit his chest.

“Forreal?” 

“This is how your kicks, isn’t it?” 

“Yea,” Mike grinned. “Anything, but first base.” Ginny was momentarily confused, but then nodded. At the mischievous glint in her eyes, he continued. “Don’t do it, Baker. You wont like what you see—I promise, it isn’t pretty.”

Taking his word for it, Ginny spoke with coach, Frank, and explained that Mike wanted to join the team. She vouched for him, despite never seeing him play and even mentioned that he had a full athletic scholarship for baseball. That had to count for something, right? They had tryouts every once in a while, but the team generally operated on full capacity. They currently had a spot opened, which didn’t really need to be filled, but if Mike was as good as he said, why not have him join?

That could push their average team to an above average team depending on how well he meshed with other, and if he was really as good as he said. Ginny was competitive by heart, but she also believed she’d enjoy playing with him as well. He seemed like a great guy to have on the team for morale. And he gave great pep talks too.

“I’m opened to anything, but first base,” he remarked. He looked at Ginny. “And I’m guessing pitcher is off of the table as well.”

Ginny snorted.

“Yea,” Frank confirmed. “What did you position did you play?”

“Catcher,” he answered. “But, I heard that spot’s filled, so whatever you have I’m fine with…minus first base.”

“Yea…Trevor is pretty good,” Frank admitted.

As they practiced, Frank had Mike try out various position minus first base and pitcher. He still had a really good throwing arm and was quick too—not just the throwing, but decision making skills overall. Many people, not including just Frank, were impressed. It was obvious he seriously played ball for a while and that it wasn’t just some recreational hobby.

Mike occasionally spoke with some of the players and gave them advice. In between his advice giving he chatted with and playfully heckled Ginny. “Mike,” Frank yelled out.

“Yeah…” He stopped talking to his teammate and looked at the coach.

“Come here.” The man waved at Mike.

Mike jogged to Frank. He wiped his forehead, and then rested his hands on his hips.

“I want you to catch a few,” he stated. “Just for a little bit.”

At the suggestion, Mike raised an eyebrow. Of course, he wanted to catch, but he didn’t know that Frank would be open to it so soon. Trevor seemed to be Frank’s guy and was the second best person on the team. 

“Okay,” he agreed.

“I want to see what you can do,” he said casually.

As they walked over to Trevor, the current catcher took his mask off. Frank stood in front of Trevor as he spoke, so Mike couldn’t see what was being said. Predictably, Trevor didn’t take too well with the suggestion as he glared at Mike, and then shrugged. 

Trevor gave Mike his equipment as Ginny walked over to them.

“What’s going on?” Confused, she looked at Mike and Trevor, and then Frank.

“Frank wants me to catch a few,” Mike stated as he shrugged.

“But, Trevor’s my catcher,” she pointed out.

Trevor agreed. “That’s what I told him.”

“Hey, Rookie,” Mike began as he wiped his forehead again. “What if is now.” Ginny’s brows furrowed at his remark. “We don’t need another universe to be battery mates anymore. We can be it now.”

Ginny laughed. 

“Just for a few as I catch that lollipop you call a fastball,” he quipped.

Ginny gasped. “Oh, it is on, old man!” Determinedly, Ginny walked back to the mound as Mike got into position. 

Trevor frowned.

They tried out some hitters to get a better idea of Mike’s catching skills. Mike was briefed by Frank and Ginny about the type of hitters they’d be facing. He briefly observed them himself, but wanted their opinions as well.

By the third batter, they’d struck out all of the batters. Ginny had a pretty great arm, but she and Trevor never fired on all cylinders the way she and Mike had. Admittedly, they made some mistakes with the calls, but for two people who’d never worked together, it was clear that things could only up with time. Ginny, an already confident pitcher, had even more confidence with her arm as Mike made calls that challenged her instinct, but was on the money. Their trust seemed to be instantaneous and absolute.

The longer they threw, the more it became widely accepted that Mike was going to be the new catcher. Trevor was good, but Mike was better—way better than all of their competition. It would be foolish to allow Trevor keep his spot. Mike elevated them in ways Trevor couldn’t and never would.

Ginny thought nothing of the impending catcher switch as she threw to Mike—it was just a fact of life when it came to baseball. Trevor was a good catcher, but Mike truly was better. He was really, really good. Ginny was baffled at how he still played so well when he was close to two decades from being removed from college ball.

“We have a baseball team for employees at Love Bug—we compete against other companies,” he said as way of explanation.

So, he hadn’t given up the game completely and he was ridiculously talented at the sport in general.

She knew when practice ended she’d have to talk to Trevor to make him feel better. He loved baseball almost as much as her and he’d been catcher for seven years as well. No one has ever challenged his position. Mike was basically given it and that had to hurt. Furthermore, baseball was how they met. Although Ginny played softball, she still played pick up games of baseball whenever she had free time. He was blown away by her and how effortlessly she struck him out three times—all in the same day.

He’d heard about her, but to play against her was something different.

From that day forth, he’d been her batterymate. They always played together whenever they could. Always—her pitcher to his catcher. 

Bill almost forbade them from dating, but Trevor’s parents were model congregation members and he regularly attended church with them. Never skipped a service and always paid attention (which was impossible not to do in service. If Bill even sniffed that your mind was somewhere else, he either bring attention to you in a roundabout way or the next sermon would be about you somehow). Never got in trouble and was a good student.

Reluctantly, Bill agreed and he and Ginny had been together ever since they were 15.

But, now, Mike was her battery mate.

Later on, Trevor swore he was fine, but Ginny knew better. She left it alone because, clearly, Trevor wanted to deal with his loss of position on his own and she didn’t want to push.

Mike’s first game was when they truly found out how good he was. During practice, he hit a few balls, but it was nothing spectacular. He was just showing that, yes, I can hit too. No one would describe Mike as humble after their first practice with him. He was cocky, but in a charming way. After he hit his first homer during his first at bat at his first game, and then did a bat flip—they realized him not bragging about his hitting skills was his way of being humble.

In disbelief, Ginny looked at Mike as he grinned cockily; at Trevor, he shrugged innocently. 

“I was just lucky,” he undersold himself.

“Yeah, right, old man,” Ginny said as she playfully shrugged him. “Why didn’t you tell me you could hit bombs?”

“What can I say,” he began. “I’m a modest kind of guy.”

Instantly, Ginny cackled at his remark. Tears streamed down her eyes as she wiped her face.

“I may have not known you that long, Lawson, but the last word anyone would you to describe you is modest.” Mike mocked glared at her, and then grinned.

He followed up with an in the park home run with him being the only one to count as a run. 

It wasn’t a great game for Trevor. He played well, but fumed as Mike showed off offensively and defensively. Even the opposing team remarked how well Ginny and Mike worked together—so much better than her and Trevor. They said that Willowton just became the team to beat in their league.

‘It’s fine,’ Trevor thought. ‘He took my spot, but I got the girl.’

The thought brought some peace to Trevor. Ginny insisted that Mike wasn’t interested in her, but as a man, Trevor knew better. Ginny was gorgeous, so it was a damn lie that other men weren’t interested—not gay men, at least. Straight men definitely were. Furthermore, he wasn’t a dummy. Mike wanted Ginny. He may have not been obvious about it, but that much was apparent. No man spends most of his days and allows himself to be dragged around town and joined teams for a girl he wasn’t interested in. Trevor had female friends that he’s known longer and was close to that he spent less time with. 

Men and women could be friends, but he doubt Mike just wanted to be friends—he was forced to settle for it.

“So, I can’t have friends now,” Ginny questioned after she listened to Trevor’s observations. They were on a four game winning streak since Mike joined the team.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t have friends,” Trevor clarified. “I just think Mike sees you as more than a friend. Besides, why do you need other friends when you have me?” He widely grinned at her as in tried to lean in for a hug.

Ginny put her hand on his chest. She wasn’t laughing. “Mike doesn’t. He—he just doesn’t. And I have other friends because I care about more than just having you in my life.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Trevor held his hands up in a defenseless position. “I was kidding, Gin. Well, about the last part. I’m 100% sure Mike likes you.”

“You’re sure every guy likes me,” Ginny shot back. “Why do you have to be so damn territorial, Trevor? I’m with you—I’m marrying you. What more do you want from me?”

Perplexed, Trevor stepped back. “Why are you being so damn defensive? You act like I accused you of liking him.”

“Trevor, you don’t get it,” she sighed. “Every time I make a new male friend, you’re always posturing so that other guys know that I’m your girl. Always. It’s childish. They know I’m with you. Mike knows I’m engaged and he hasn’t tried anything. They have never tried anything and Mike has always been respectful of my relationship, so I just don’t understand why you feel the need to be so territorial.”

“Oh, they know you’re with me, but Mike thought my name was Travis,” Trevor pointed out.

Inwardly, Ginny groaned. ‘Damn it, Mike,’ she chastised him. “He did that on purpose.” At Trevor’s disbelieving look, she continued. “Mike doesn’t care for posturing and will…add fuel to the fire if he feels the person is doing too much.”

“And you knew this?” Trevor was somewhat upset. “What happened to him respecting our relationship?”

“I didn’t know until it happened,” she explained. “I didn’t know he was going to do that, but he was the first one to flat out challenge your childish behavior, Trevor. I don’t need you to say that I’m spoken for or ‘posture.’ I can speak for myself. I wear your ring,” Ginny waved her hand in his face. “Every day. Every single day. And then, when I make a new male friend, you just have to let them know ‘she belongs to me.’”

“That’s not why I do it, Ginny?” Trevor stepped closer to her and Ginny stepped back.

“Then why do you do it? Do you not trust me?” She crossed her arms and stared at Trevor expectantly.

“Of course I trust you!”

She shrugged. “Then why?”

“It’s—it’s them I don’t trust,” he admitted.

“That means you don’t trust me or—or that you think I’m some naive girl whose gullible,” she spat. Ginny pointed at her chest as she spoke.

“No,” Trevor denied.

“Yes,” Ginny contradicted. “Because, if anything were to happen, it would be with my permission whether I intentionally did it or was seduced. Either way, I would have allowed that to happen. Anything that happened without my permission would mean that they sexually assaulted me. So, either you trust my judgement to not allow anything to happen OR you don’t. At this point, I just need you to stop it.”

She left Trevor to his thoughts.

Granted, although what she said needed to be said, Ginny admitted to herself t hat she had come off very defensive. But, lately, more and more, she found herself having to explain or defend her friendship with Mike. No one ever made any accusations, but there were always curious stares whenever the two were together. 

Occasionally, Mike went shopping with her and, whenever they did, people made remarks about how they were such a cute couple and congratulate them on their impending nuptials. Both Mike and Ginny immediately cleared up that they were just friends and nothing more. If they’d been in Willowton, it wouldn’t had happened. But, Willowton doesn't have a mall or several big stores and, occasionally, she has to travel a few cities over to shop. But, even in Willowton, people would stare at them scandalously before looking to one another and whispering. Even when they asked about Mike because, apparently, she’s the keeper of all of his whereabouts and general disposition (which they were right about, damn it!), which was said in a suggestive tone, “How’s Mike?”

Ginny knew that no one believed anything was going on, but they had a deep connection that was baffling to explain; it was something she couldn’t account for. She hated to describe their friendship as simply that, but she didn’t want to date him! She was with Trevor and she was going to marry him. 

 

Cara oohed suggestively as Ginny snapped her gaze at her best friend. “What?”

“Like what you see?” Cara chewed on her fry as she threw a quick glance at Mike as he spoke on the phone outside. “I saw you looking at his ass.”

Ginny sputtered. “I was not,” she denied. “I wasn’t looking at Mike’s ass.”

Knowingly, Cara looked at Ginny. “Sure you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t.” She wiped the counter and quickly glanced in Mike’s direction.

“Okay, girl…whatever you say.” Cara dipped her fry in ketchup and popped it into her mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and then sighed. “Fine…I was. But, I can admire a man with a…good body who’s attractive. Just because I’m engaged doesn’t mean I can’t find other men attractive,” she rationalized.

Surprised, Cara’s eyebrows shot up. This was…unusual. For years, Ginny insisted she only had eyes for Trevor and that other guys were okay looking. Even the rare times she admitted a man was really attractive, Ginny never ogled as she just did Mike now.

“True,” Cara agreed, but raised an eyebrow at Ginny. She then said, “What happened?”

Harshly, Ginny whispered. “What? Nothing happened between me and Mike.”

“I didn’t say anything did,” she explained. “But, I doubt you just came to this conclusion without some sort of, of…catalyst to prompt this well known ‘revelation.’”

Damn! Cara knew her so well.

“I saw Mike naked,” she revealed conspiratorially.

Cara coughed on her fry, and then sputtered after she drank her water, “Ginny, you can’t just drop that kind of information without warning a girl first. And WHAT?”

“I know.” Uselessly, her hands flailed in front of her.

“But—but, wha—how did it happened?” Cara looked over her shoulder again to make sure Mike was still on the phone and not coming back in. “Give me the deets!” She slapped ginny’s arm repeatedly. “Come on, come on, come on before tall, dark, and broody comes back in.”

Cara enjoyed Mike, but always gave him shit for his broody like nature. She thought he was hilarious and a cool guy. She wasn’t surprised that Ginny was friends with him, but she was surprised at how close they were and how soon it happened. Occasionally, she and him went out for drinks together and served as each others wingmans—not that Mike really needed one. But, most of the time, whenever she hung out with Mike, it included Ginny. Which was fine. It got Mr. Hermit out of the house.

“I—I was picking Jackie up for Bible Study…and—and…” Ginny wildly gestured. “Mike just out of the shower and was in the kitchen for some reason. I guess he was scared and his towel just…dropped.” She shrugged.

“And…” Cara gestured for Ginny to continue. “Is he…you know? Packing?”

Ginny blushed.

“Really?” Cara discreetly looked at Mike. “Like how big is he?” She mouthed. “Is he…” Cara measured with her pointer fingers as she slowly widened the length. Her eyes widened when Ginny stayed mum.

Frantically, Ginny nodded when Cara finally hit his length. Abruptly, she covered her mouth.

“No….”

Ginny nodded again.  
Cara was scandalized for her friend. The only penis Ginny had ever seen was Trevor’s—she didn’t even look at porn. 

“It was long and…big,” her eyes were semi-glazed as she recalled the moment. Cara caught her meaning: he had girth. She grinned into her hand at this knowledge. Ginny wasn’t just admiring Mike’s looks, she was lusting after him and didn’t even know it.

As long as Cara’s known Ginny, she’s never lusted. Not even with Trevor. As care free and open minded Ginny was, she was prudish when it came to sex. Once, Ginny told her, that she and Trevor performed oral sex on each other. Cara was scandalized. Ginny??? Gave Trevor head, and then let him go down on her??? 

Ginny was so guilt ridden by the encounter, she made her and Trevor pray for a week straight. 

Trevor was the one who convinced her to do it and she just went along with it after he wore her down. Ginny wanted to wait until marriage and that one time lapse in judgement, solidified her decision. She’d been emotionally distraught and swore to Trevor that if he ever tried to pressure her again, she’d end things permanently this time. 

Cara firmly believed that Ginny’s attitude on her sexual life, or lack thereof, stemmed from her dad. He’d disown Ginny if he ever found out she was having premarital sex. Well, that was drastic, but it wouldn’t be pretty general speaking. Although Ginny drew her lines, that was one she hadn’t draw yet. Cara didn’t think there was anything wrong with waiting to have sex until you're married (weird, but nothing wrong with it), but it didn’t feel authentic to her. But, she wasn’t one to tell others how to live their lives. Occasionally, she gave her friend shit, but ultimately, she respected the decision. 

It was just, as knowledgeable as Ginny was about sex via research and personal stories of others, she had outdated beliefs, such as: sex always being special when you’re married or with the one you loved. It was her decision to make, but a bit misguided as well. The experience depended on the person not the marital status and she didn’t want her best friend to be disappointed. Because what if it wasn’t special, what then?

But, this with Mike? It was definitely interesting.

Cara didn’t particularly read anything into it. All this was was a delayed response in something most people first experienced during their teenaged years. But, it was also interesting that it wasn’t Trevor who sparked this reaction.

Well, Cara corrected herself, it wasn’t that Ginny has never lusted, but it was never open and obvious. Her features were always cool and you never caught her. She never openly talked about anything sexual in nature, so despite whatever her and Trevor did behind closed doors, which wasn’t much, it was just impossible to tell. 

But, this thing with Mike, she wasn’t just impressed with the size and girth, she was openly looking at him and trying to be discreet about it and failing miserably, by the way.

Mike walked back into diner over to them.

Cara tried to fight back a grin at what Ginny just told her.

“What?” Mike looked at her as Cara looked at Ginny who’d been staring at Mike’s crotch. The brunette laughed out loud. “Nothing. I gotta go.”

“What’s up with her?” Mike asked as Cara laughed as she exited the diner.

“Nothing, apparently,” she answered. Ginny bit her lip as she turned away and walked to the stock room.

Confused, Mike sat back down and finished his lasagna. He shook his head. “Women.”

In the stockroom, Ginny took a deep breath. It was normal for friends to find each other attractive, right? She paced back and forth as Mike waited for her in the diner. Things sometimes got weird and awkward if you accidentally saw each other’s junk, right?

Ginny gulped.

Mike was definitely…all man.

After the…incident happened, he spoke with her about it to make sure there wouldn’t be any awkwardness between them. He seemed to get over it rather quickly where as she couldn’t stop thinking about him, well, more specifically, it.

Trevor was a decent size, but Mike—she thought penises of that size were exaggerations. They couldn’t be real and, yet, she looked one right in the eye (or penis hole, whatever, she didn’t want to focus on dick anymore than she already has).

Mike was his usual self, but it was hard to act normal around him after seeing him like that. It made her uncomfortable and it made her uncomfortable that she was uncomfortable, especially after her discussion with Trevor two and a half weeks before as well as the looks and comments from people about her relationship with Mike. It made Ginny feel like she was doing something wrong when she hadn’t been. She’d been in the right place at the right wrong—that was it.

But, why did she feel so guilty?

 

Little did she know, things would only get weirder from here.

 

“Hey, babe.” Ginny said after she opened the door. She kissed Trevor after she closed the door and he tightly hugged her.

“Hey, you.” 

His eyes were lustful and he dipped his head and captured her lips with her own. Tentatively, she kissed him back as Trevor deepened the kiss. His tongue swirled in her mouth as he brought her closer. 

She groaned.

Trevor really was a good kisser, especially compared with what he tried to do with his mouth on her vagina (now that was a disaster, but he was good at this). She’d get slightly aroused as he rubbed on her and nippled on her ear. But, his mouth on hers was where he did the magic. It felt naughty to kiss like this—to let him insert his tongue in her mouth and suck on her lips, but she’d let him have this. She like it a lot. More than anything else they ever did. 

Eventually, inevitably, they end up in her bedroom. 

Trevor knew better than to push the envelope again. They’d fool around a bit, but none of that skin on skin contact (or mouth on genitals). He knew what would happen if he tried. He knew to pull back when it got too far.

It was apparent on his face that he wanted more as he drew back and looked at her. Ginny lay on the bed beneath and curiously eyed him. For a moment, he assessed her.

“This ain't what you want,” he declared. “I’m not what you want.”

Perplexed, Ginny frowned.

Trevor got off of the bed and walked to the bedroom door as Ginny propped herself up on her elbows. “Trevor…where are you—“

He opened the door as Mike walked through.

“Hey, Rook,” He said in a low, gruff voice.

Suddenly, her stomach dropped as she tightly swallowed.

“Is this what you want,” Mike asked.

Ginny wanted to say no, but nodded yes instead.

Mike and Trevor looked at each other, and the fist bumped before Trevor left the room, and then closed the door behind himself.

“Okay…okay…” Slowly, Mike walked towards her, and then slowed down to take off his crisp, white T-shirt. Wordlessly, Ginny stared at him still tightly swallowing. He grinned at her as her gaze trailed down his fit, stocky form all of the way to his treasure trail. Her eyes widened. “You like what you see?”

Wordlessly, Ginny nodded again.

A shit eating grin spread across his face as he crawled up the bed and made his way to Ginny. Involuntarily, she opened her legs to accommodate Mike. Her hips cradled his as he leaned down and passionately kissed her. For the first time ever, she understood what people meant when they say that they’re breathless. Ginny was breathless and, yet, gasping for more. Mike was tender and firm and somehow rough yet soft. She couldn’t breath, but wanted to give him her last breathe. 

Firmly, Mike ground his hips as he pressed his erect cock against her clothed center. Ginny gasped at the sensation—at the, at the friction. Her fingers clawed at his biceps as she lifted her hips to increase the pressure. She moaned and groaned and whimpered as Mike eased up.

“You like that, Rook?” His hot man breath caresses her skin while his lips grazed hers as he spoke.

She nodded.

“I want you to say it,” he demanded. “Do you like it?” His voice was both gruff and tender and Ginny raised her hips to meet him again. Her wetness both evident to herself and simultaneous embarrassing not because it existed, but the shamelessness she felt about it’s existence. Mike and the feelings he cultivated in her were both contradictory, exhilarating, and freeing.

“Yea.” She tightly swallowed. “I like it.”

Their clothes disappeared.

Literally. They disappeared.

Mike looked at her with a shit eating grin as he rolled the condom on. He kissed her shoulder, and then nipped at it. For some reason, it made her smile.

Carefully, Mike lined himself up before he looked at her. “You okay?”

“Yea.” She nodded. “It’s just…this is my first time,” she admitted. “You’re my first.”

Mike kissed her forehead. “And I wanna be your last.”

She gasped as he slowly entered her; her nails digging into his back as he groaned in her ear. It didn’t hurt—it didn’t hurt like she thought it would. She smiled at Mike and he returned her smile. 

“You okay,” he asked again.

Honestly, she said, “Yea.”

“Good.” 

He held her legs open and slammed into her. 'This should hurt,’ Ginny thought, but all she wanted him was deeper, she wanted it faster, and she wanted it harder. As if reading her mind, Mike complied in that order. And Ginny gasped and screamed until her voice abandoned her.

“Yes—yes,” she wanted to cry, but mouthed instead.

“You can’t get enough of my cock, can you?” Ginny nodded affirmative. 

Quickly, Mike slipped out over her, and then flipped Ginny onto her stomach. Before she had time to gather herself, Mike was instead her again, frantically plowing into her.

With ragged breath, he grunted in her ear, “Take it, take all my cock, rook.”

She could feel the point where her orgasm went from gradually building to an abrupt acceleration.

“I’m going to break you off real good, rook,” he promised as Ginny bit her pillow. Then repeated, “Real good.”

She looked forward to it.

Abruptly, Ginny sat up and gasped. She swallowed profusely as she rubbed her forehead. 

Her body was covered in sweat as she panted. She had a sex dream…about Mike.

She looked at her lap. And her panties were soaked.

Ginny quickly jumped in the shower with the nozzle turned all of the way to cold. It was painful and she was cold, but it was necessary. That dream was…inappropriate. She was engaged and Mike was her friend—a good friend at that. 

She stepped out of the shower and dry off, and then threw on some clothes.

Ginny settled back into her bed and yet…she was still undeniably and uncomfortably turned off. The throbbing between her legs was something fierce and the aching, the aching was a nightmare. She just wanted to be filled in the worst way possible. She wanted to be filled so damn bad that she wanted to cry. What was wrong with her?

This wasn’t going away. Ginny just needed to make herself climax and be done with it and her inconvenient sex dream.

Firmly, Ginny rubbed her thighs together as she slowly ground her hip against her mattress. She was almost there…almost. As much as she wanted to get Mike out of her head, the only way she could get her release was with him in it.

“Mike,” she cursed him to which she then moaned his name when she came.

 

After that night, Ginny stopped thinking about his dick and didn’t have a sex dream again. She was relieved. Mike was her friend and nothing more. She was engaged—to Trevor. She didn’t take his proposal lightly. God knows how long she made him wait before finally saying yes (he stated interest in getting married long before she ever agreed to say yes if he actually asked).

Ginny felt back to normal and summed it up as one of those weird phases you have. Maybe that was some weird form of cold feet, but her love of Trevor won out over that weird dream. Honestly, Ginny didn’t care. She was glad it was over so everything could go back to normal, for her at least.

Mike had to go out of town on business and, consequently, Trevor took his place as catcher for their game. They scraped by with the win. Trevor would’ve felt victorious if it weren't for the fact it was very obvious they would’ve won without question had Mike played.

Still, Ginny jumped in his arms and kissed him. Oddly, Trevor looked at her.

“What?” She scrunched up her face at his reaction.

Trevor nodded. “Nothing.”

“No, what,” she pressed.

“Uh…" Trevor stalled, and the looked at her. She cocked her head and he spoke. “It’s just you’ve been distant and all, I figured you just needed space to work through whatever was going on.”

Incredulously, Ginny looked at him. “I haven’t been distant.”

“Babe…you know what, you’re right,” he said placatingly. 

Ginny wasn’t buying it. “No, why would you say I’m being distant?”

Helplessly, her fiancee shrugged. “Because you are.”

“How?”

“I can’t really explain it,” he said. “You’re you, but you’re just not…you. I know that doesn’t make any sense, but I don’t know how else to explain it. We do all the same stuff, but it’s…different. Like, you’re not there sometimes.”

Wordlessly, Ginny blinked.

“You’re right, that doesn’t make sense,” she said dismissively as she gathered her things. She didn’t allow Trevor to further explain what he meant as she rushed to her car and ignored his pleas.

She hadn’t been thinking about Mike or his dick—so why has she been so distant with Trevor? What was going on?

When Mike got back in town, he stayed in his house for three days. Ginny was three seconds from breaking the door down when he came to the diner shortly before closing. 

“What’s up, Boo Radley,” Ginny quipped. As she looked at him, Ginny paused. Mike looked worn-down and weary. “What’s wrong?”

In concern, Ginny stopped what she was going and went to Mike. He sat at the counter and rested his head in his hands.

“I can’t keep doing this,” he muttered.

“Did everything go well with your presentation?” For weeks, Mike tied himself up in knots about the presentation. He had some new, innovative ideas that he wanted to use, but he didn’t know how his peers would respond to it.

Mike nodded. “Without a hitch,” he replied.

“Then…” Ginny was lost.

“My ex-wife.” Once, he spoke about his marriage with Ginny in depth. Despite the fact that he was still in love with her, Ginny honestly didn’t see what was so special about her or why he was still hung up on a woman who not only didn’t appreciate him, but cheated as well. Ginny tried to be fair and acknowledged that she only knew one side of the story, but she doubted hearing Rachel’s side would make her more sympathetic to the other woman.

“Oh…what happened?” The diner manager stood next to Mike as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

Deeply, Mike sighed. “I can't keep doing this with her. I know I’m not perfect, but she can’t keep running back to me whenever shit doesn’t work out with the next guy’s she’s with. I’m not her backup plan.” Pain laced Mike’s voice as he croaked out what had been troubling him since he got home. “Maybe I am—she's just, never been mine. I don’t deserve her. I never did.”

“Mike,” Ginny said. Gently, she grabbed his face. “Look at me…look at me!”

Mike intently stared at her after she sternly demanded his attention the second time.

“I get it: she’s your ex-wife,”Ginny began.”You married her for a reason. But, you can’t keep chasing someone who only sees you as a backup plan. You’re more than that—you deserve more than that. And if she doesn’t see your worth, then SHE doesn’t deserve you.”

“Ginny, you don’t understand—“

“No, I do,” she interrupted. “Mike, I don’t care how many hours you were working, SHE cheated on you. Did you really deserve that? And then, she blamed you for HER actions. SHE left you after you begged and pleaded for her to stay. After you promised that you’d change for her. And then, when shit doesn’t work out with her…boo of the month, she comes back to you because she KNOWS you’re going to take her back. You’re right, Mike: you can’t keep doing this. Not only does it keep you stuck in this—this terrible cycle, you can’t keep letting her come back or make yourself available in a way so that she thinks that she can.

“You deserve happiness, Mike,” she asserted. Softly, her fingers trailed through his hair, which seemed to calm him. “You deserve someone who doesn’t run to you when things don’t go as expected in another relationship. Someone who wants to be with you and only you…who believes your enough and not someone to pass the time. You deserve all of that and more, Mike, and don’t ever let her make you feel otherwise.”

Appreciatively, Mike stared at Ginny, and then pulled her in for a hug. “I can’t say my heart has been instantly healed, but that was helpful.”

Lightly, Ginny chuckled as she played with a lock of Mike’s hair. He arms still encircled her hips. Ginny tapped his nose to which wrinkled his nose and smile at her. She then tugged his beard. Mike gently grabbed her hips as he stood up, and then hugged her again.

“Really, it was,” he said in her ear. They slightly pulled apart as their arms still hung around each others bodies. The air between the changed….it was as if it was charged. The tension was thick. Thick and heavy (like his cock, her mind reminded). 

Ginny gulped and rapidly blinked. There was a flicking thought that said: ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! And, yet, Ginny leaned in. Slowly, painstakingly slow, Mike leaned in to meet her. They hovered in front of each other’s faces, their noses bumping, their eyes alert. 

It felt like a dream, except this wasn’t. If it had been Mike would already have her bent over the counter pounding her into oblivion. 

Ginny leaned in further, just a breath away from closing the distance when Mike pulled back. 

He cleared his throat. “This is not helpful.” Mike looked at the floor as he scratched his head. “I’ll…uh…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Her dreams came back.

 

Rick James said that cocaine was a helluva drug, but it had nothing on denial.

Ginny summed up her ‘encounter’ with Mike as another weird milestone in their relationship—friendship—whatever. They’d reach normalcy again, soon. Well, her at least. Minus the first day or so, Mike went back to being normal. It was as if whatever happened, never happened. For some reason, that bothered Ginny. They almost kissed. She knew it was ironic for her to be upset at him about not acknowledging their almost kiss, but you can’t just almost kiss someone and NOT talk about it. It’s weird. It was even weirder that it bothered her so much and she stopped trying to think about it, which made her think about it even more.

How could he just pretend like it didn’t happen? 

She almost felt crazy at how well he pretended, and they were pretending, right, because this did happen, damn it. Did it? It felt like she was lucid dreaming. Could she not tell the difference from reality and dreams anymore (even though she was very sure she stopped having those dreams about Mike—it was ONE dream for crying out loud!). 

But, how could she know if Mike could just pretend (and he was pretending, right???) that it never happened.

Despite her insistence of needing Mike to react to her to prove that something happened, for Ginny, it wasn’t a ‘thing.’ Two friends almost kissed. It didn’t have to mean anything. Because it didn’t.

Trevor threw her an occasional odd look, but never said anything, which for some inexplicable reason, angered her. 

Nothing was different and Mike was being weird for acting like nothing happened, which made everything weird!

She started standing closer to him, getting into his personal space, touching him more (all while they were alone, of course and not sexual…of course!)—nothing, no reaction! For a minute, she thought she was the weird one for thinking his non reaction was weird, but she was normal and Mike was the weird one. Like how do you almost have a moment with someone and DON’T have any kind of reaction to them? Like, how?

But, one day, she did get her reaction.

Mike looked at her hand on his bare arm. He stared a long time, and then looked at her. “I—I…We need to put some space between us.”

Confused, Ginny said, “What?”

“This…” he shook his head. “Is confusing. My emotions are a mess, you’re confusing the fuck out of me—by the way, what the fuck are you doing, Ginny, you’re engaged. You’re getting married in a few months. I—I don’t know what all of this touching and—and getting into my personal space a lot is about, but once again, you’re engaged! This..” he wildly gestured at nothing in particular. “Is crazy. What are you doing? What do you want from me, rook?”

Without thinking,Ginny grabbed his bearded face and kissed him. Automatically, Mike gripped her hips and pulled her roughly against his body. He pulled one of her legs around his waist, and then pulled her even closer. She sucked on his lip before he pulled away and turned his attention to her neck. Ginny gasped at his erection as he rubbed against her. Instinctively, she ground her hips in response. A low, deep groan erupted from Mike as gently bit her neck. 

She was officially wet.

“Fuck, Gin,” He moaned.

Okay, even wetter now.

Abruptly, Mike pulled away. Ginny whimpered at the loss of contact. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUCK!” Harshly rubbing his face, Mike audibly exhaled. “What the fuck, Ginny?” 

He wiped his mouth, and then looked at her one last time before he left the diner.

‘What the fuck was right,’ Ginny thought to herself.

 

A few days later, Ginny and Trevor strolled outside as night.

“Something on your mind,” Trevor inquired.

Ginny nodded. “Yea…” She admitted. “You’ve said I’ve been distantly lately and I…I couldn’t see that. I didn’t understand why I was being distant, especially because we are getting married in a few months.” Worriedly, Trevor looked at her. “I never doubted you and what I was experiencing wasn’t cold feet.” Ever so slightly, Trevor relaxed. “I wasn’t nervous, but I was distant…You know, whenever I’m unsure or don’t have the answer I talk to God,” she reminded. “I prayed…a lot. I asked God to show me what I was doing that was causing unrest in you and me, even if I wasn’t aware of it. I asked Him to show me the way.”

Curiously, Trevor looked at her.

“And what did He say?” Ginny squeezed his hand, and then let go.

Slowly, she took off her ring. “He said that it was time for us to go our separate ways.”

Trevor’s face went pale. “Are you—are you fucking kidding me right now,” he said outraged. “God—God told you to break up with me? Just admit that you don’t want to be with me anymore—that—that—that you strung me along for 10 years.”

Furiously, Ginny shook her head. “Wow. Wow, Trevor. For you to think that I would scapegoat my faith to break up with you. Wow…real mature AND insulting. Jus—just take your ring.” Ginny palmed the ring against his chest, and then dropped it. Trevor quickly caught the ring.

“Ginny, lets talk about this,” Trevor pleaded. 

“Nope!” She refused. “You’ve done enough talking.”

“Really, Gin, ten years,” he screamed after her.

“Yep!” She said without looking back.


	3. Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what others think about Mike and Ginny's relationship and what happened after Ginny broke up with Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formating will be fixed later.

Shortly after Mike moved to Willowton, Blip saw an improvement in his friend and business partner. For a while, Mike was colored by self loathing and a sense of worthlessness that followed him like a shadow. Although Blip agreed that a change of scenery was for the best, he wasn’t too sold on the idea of Mike moving two hours away or even working remotely for that matter. But, there was a part of him that saw the appeal in Mike needing to move, even if it was further away than he intended. Part of the allure was because it kept him from living at the job—the reason his marriage faltered, although Blip had other opinions about that, such as Rachel cheating—and San Diego had far too many painful reminders of what he’d lost.

Blip understood these reasons, but still…he felt they needed him in the office to always be in the known as well as add a presence to the office. As capable as Blip was, Mike was THE company. It was his ideas and his plans that made Lovebug the success that it is. Blip Sanders had come onto Lovebug three years after it was up and running back when it was the little dating site that could, but Mike knew his company was destined to be much more than slumming it in the minor leagues and brought on Blip to help further execute his vision. He had the tech and the plans, but Blip was his foil. Blip kept him grounded and worked out the logistics. Everyone else thought that Mike always had it figured out—that he always had an answer even when the problem hadn’t yet been posed, but that was before…before Rachel left and, because of this, Blip knew better. He knew that Mike was floundering and searching for an anchor. Blip knew Mike knew less than he let on (post Rachel, of course, it seemed as if she took his confidence as well during divorce proceedings).

Despite this, it seemed as if Mike DID know what he was doing. Mike moving to Willowton and working remotely was just what he needed. He was much more efficient, put in a lot of hours, and his presence was felt even though he literally wasn’t in the office.

And, when he was in the office, God, he was his old self—no, he was better and bolder. This new Mike put brand new life and energy into his company.

Blip hadn’t been so happy to be more completely wrong about something in his life.

Mike didn’t just undergo a professional change, there was a personal change brewing under the surface. Initially, Blip kept his thoughts to himself as he took in the constant texting, smiles, and bright eyes. There was a chuckle here and there as well, but once Mike started laughing out loud, Blip _knew_.

“When are we going to met her,” Blip questioned as he leaned against the office’s kitchenette sink.

Confused, Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

“Meet who?” Mike filled his cup halfway with ice, and then filled it to the top with water.

Squinting his eyes, Blip folded his arms and said, “Mike, _come on_. We’re seriously doing this?”

“Doing what?” To his credit, Mike looked genuinely perplexed opposed to his tell tell signs that he was trying to hide something.

Blip nodded to his phone, and then asked, “There’s not a girl I should know about? You aren’t going steady with anyone?”

Crinkling his forehead, Mike scoffed. “Pfft. Why would you think that?”

Mike wiped off his cup, and then proceeded to walk to his office as Blip walked along side him.

“Uhh…I don't know,” he said in faux ignorance. “The constant texting, grinning, and—and you just look different—happy. I figured there had to be a girl, unless….”

Mike rolled his eyes, and then sipped his water. “As flattered as I am by your interest, Blip, I could never do that to Evelyn,” he quipped.

Blip shook his head as he chuckled under his breath. “Only in your dreams.” He softly elbowed Mike in the rib as they approached his office. “No, but seriously…there’s no one?”

“No,” Mike answered honestly. “I’m either taking care of my mother, working from home, or traveling to here to work. I don’t _have_ time to date.”

Concerned, Blip stared at Mike. “Or you aren’t making time,” Blip pointed out. Before Mike could say anything, Blip continued. “Mike, I was unsure about you moving so far way; I was concerned. But, you seem to be doing better—a lot better. I’m not one to argue with results, but that doesn’t sound healthy: just taking care of your mom and working. You need to do something for yourself as well, man.”

Perching on the edge of his desk, Mike folded his arms and sighed. “I’m playing baseball again.”

“That’s a start,” he acknowledged. “But, I’m talking about something more…intimate.”

 Mike grinned. “Now, Blip, you know I don’t have a problem getting intimate,” he quipped. “I’ve been intimate with quite a few women.”

Rolling his eyes, Blip picked a baseball off of Mike’s desk and sat down before he tossed it to the older man.

“You know what I mean, Mike. This isn't healthy; you can't just swear off dating forever and just work, take care of your mom, and have random hookups.”

“I can,” Mike refuted as he and Blip tossed the ball back and forth. “Not everyone is like you and Evelyn, Blip,” he pointed out. “Not everyone gets it right their first time or at all. Some people are meant to be alone. Some are content being alone.”

“But, you aren’t!” Blip held the ball as he glared at Mike. “Yeah, you worked a lot, Mike, but you LOVED being married. You LOVED Rachel. You were faithful to her. And I know it hurt that not only did she cheat, but she left as well, but that doesn't mean you have to give up on love.”

Mike sighed. “I’m not—“

“Yes, you are! Yes, you are,” he repeated again, this time, softly. “And you think that casual sex with strangers will make you feel better, but it won’t, Mike. You need someone to love, someone to go home to. I know you, Mike, I know you still feel empty when it’s all over.”

Mike lifted his hand for Blip to throw the ball. They exchanged a look before Blip tossed it. “Why do you have to be so damn observant?”

Blip shrugged. “It’s a gift and a curse.”

“I just—it’s just…hard putting myself out there again,” he admitted. “I thought Rachel was it, you know. I hate dating, Blip, I hate it. Everything about it drives me up the wall. I hate making plans; I’m always worried about what if my date doesn’t like the place or the food or me—like the real me, so I just ham it up during then date, THEN I have to act like I’m really that person if the first few go well, but I’m not. I’m not that person. I fucking hate that person,” he huffed. “Before the date, I go through like 3 things of tic tacs AFTER brushing my teeth because I’m afraid of having bad breath. I use almost a entire bar of soap when showing and almost all of the hot water. Sometimes I buy and return several new outfits leading up to the date, and then just settle on whatever I already own. And the small talk—don’t get me started on the small talk. It’s either superficial or bullshit, like, what’s the point?”

Blip furrowed his brows as he starred at his partner. “Sounds like you already started,” he quipped.

Mike glared. “I hate dating,” the older man reiterated.

“I can see that.” Truly, Blip did. Since he met Mike after he and Rachel married, Blip didn’t know about Mike’s dating rituals, but they sounded pretty intense. “What’s your…thing with dating” Like, why are you so….keyed up?”

Mike shrugged. “Because, all in all, dating’s bullshit,” he replied. “Most people are looking to be swept off of the feet—the perfect person when they don’t even have their own shit together. I just want something that’s real; I’m tired of putting on a performance.”

“The irony of you developing a dating app and you hate dating,” Blip observed out loud.

“Or, not so ironic. I didn’t do it because I loved dating, I did it so others could find love quicker rather than wasting time,” he explained. “I know some people think it’s a made up feel good story of how Rachel and me first started talking, but it isn’t.” It was widely known that Rachel was the first person Mike matched with and how they talked for hours on end leading up to their first date. “When I first read Rachel first reached out to me, I knew I had to get to know her better. I immediately responded and we talked for _hours_ , Blip, hours. Literally into the night. I even called off the next day to spend the entire day talking to her, but the end of the next day, I knew I was going to marry her and I’ve never felt that way before. I _knew_ , Blip. And _after_ …shit just doesn’t make sense anymore.”

“I get it, man,” Blip sympathized. “I don’t even like entertaining the thoughts of if Evelyn left, so I definitely get it.”

Mike tightly gripped the ball as he starred at it. Slowly, he exhaled. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well, maybe you don’t have to start out dating just yet,” he replied. “Have you made any friends in Willowton?”

Just as Blip spoke, Mike got a text, which had an instant positive impact on Mike’s mood. Widely, he smiled as he read the message. “Uh, yea…Ginny.”

Almost as if Blip wasn’t in the room, Mike’s attention turned to the text. For a few moments, Blip watched him in silence. Mike was animated and engrossed as he responded to whatever this Ginny person was saying. Due to Blip sharing friends with Mike, including female friends, he’s response towards this woman was very much different to other women. As much as he tried to shake it, Mike’s feelings for this woman seemed to be more than what he let on.

“Is Ginny _just_ a friend,” Blip probed. 

Not looking up from his phone, Mike said, “It isn’t like that. Besides, she’s engaged.”

Mike’s response mostly put Blip’s questions to bed. 

 _Mostly_. 

———

Blip believed that Mike’s friendship with this Ginny character was as innocent as Mike claimed, but he didn’t believe that Mike’s feelings were. Initially, Blip tried to brush off his suspicions and not read anything into it, it was difficult to say the least.

If addition to Mike’s refusal to date, Blip suspected that his friend and partner wasn't even having casual sex anymore. He supposed most people would rejoice, but this was Mike. That man needed some kind of human connection no matter how fleeting. Although Mike wouldn’t cross that line with a man who was in a relationship, Blip was afraid that Mike crossed that line emotionally even if he didn’t know it.

To top it all off, Blip believed that Mike spent most of his free time with Ginny and it wasn’t a far stretch to believe. If Mike wasn’t texting Ginny (the primary recipient of his texts), they were talking on the phone. And whenever Mike told Blip his stories of Willowton, they often included Ginny. He wanted to believe that he was overreacting. That maybe Mike found a new best friend and he was getting jealous that someone was replacing him. Although it was somewhat shitty of him to feel that way, it’d be slightly understandable. But, deep down in his heart, Blip knew better than that. He was concerned because Mike may have formed an unhealthy emotional intimacy with someone who was off limits to him. Although nothing would come of it, Mike would get his heart broken again.

A part of Blip was curious as to what Ginny’s fiancee thought of their friendship. Although Blip wasn’t the possessive type, he sure as hell would have an issue with another man texting, call, and spending a lot of time with his fiancee/wife. And Mike wasn’t just your average guy. He was handsome, charming, and had money. Even the most secure men would feel slightly insecure around Mike.

But, Mike would never cross that line, so Blip just prayed that Mike wouldn't get hurt in the process.

———

Evelyn slapped Blip’s arm.

“And I’m just hearing about her,” she chastised as she looked at her husband.

“Baby, I told you that there were just suspicions—they still are,” he pointed out.

“Suspicions that you’ve had since the beginning that haven’t gone away,” she pointed out. “What’s her last name?”

“I think Baker, why?” As soon as Blip answered her, it immediately dawned on him what Evelyn was doing.

Instantly, Evelyn opened her laptop and muttered to herself, “Will Ginny Baker make me do this the easy way or the hard way?” The housewife logged onto Facebook and searched for this mystery woman. She hoped that Ginny wasn’t one of the types to say they were from the bigger neighboring cities, that is, if she had a Facebook. It was hit or miss when it came to the generation around Mike’s age for some odd reason. The site had mostly younger users or users on the older end of the spectrum. 

Luckily for Evelyn, Mike had an account and he and Ginny were friends or it would’ve been a long tedious process. The profile picture displayed a white woman and a black woman in it who were both on the young side. Their arms were linked and they were doubled over as they laughed.

“Oh, brother,” Evelyn utter aloud.

“What?” Alert, Blip looked at the photo.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing, baby.” She clicked on the profile picture, which had hundreds of likes and numerous comments under it.

“Ev,” Blip pressed.

Shrugging, she explained, “Of course Mike has a thing for her: she’s young, pretty, and white.”

“Baby,” Blip chastised.

Evelyn held up her hands. “I know, I know. I’m not saying that Mike doesn’t really care for Ginny or that she’s not a nice girl; I bet she is. But, the simplest answer here is: Mike’s going through a midlife crisis. I love him, but developing feelings for a white girl in her 20s during a trying time in your life—that’s like a rites of passage for older men.”

As Evelyn continued to gloss through the comments, she abruptly stopped. Reading her face, Blip said, “What is it?”

The girl in the picture’s name was Cara and she was commenting from another account. Quickly, Evelyn clicked on it and confirmed her suspicions: Ginny wasn’t the white girl in the picture, she was the black one. Evelyn went back to Ginny’s profile picture and looked at the younger woman again. Ginny had long, wavy black hair, brown eyes, and almost colored skin. Her lips were full and she had a dazzling smile.

“That’s Ginny.” She pointed to the correct woman. 

Surprised, Blip raised an eyebrow.

As Evelyn perused Ginny’s pictures of her and Mike, her perspective on the situation changed. Despite the fact that Ginny was black, Mike could’ve still been interested in her because she was young and attractive, but pictures were really worth a thousand words. There were photos from various places such as the diner for starters. There were photos of her and Mike interacting in some way which usually entailed them laughing as she worked or they talked or sat at a table or counter together. There were a few random selfies and pictures of them together at festivals and events (although Mike looked reluctant to be there). Then there were the baseball photos. There was one of them talking on the mound behind their gloves and another one of them sitting together on the bench and another one of Ginny jumping in Mike’s arms during a celebration.

Even if Mike was going through a midlife crisis, his attraction to Ginny wasn’t a symptom of that crisis, but rather, of genuinely feelings. Now recalling what Blip had just told her, Mike wouldn’t just develop feelings for a woman for superficial reasons—there had to be a connection and, clearly, he and Ginny were on the same wavelength. 

Unlike Blip, Evelyn began to analyze the extent of Ginny’s feelings. It was apparent that she cared for Mike as well, but the older woman wasn't able to determine the appropriateness or inappropriateness of her feelings based off of the photos. She didn’t know Ginny, but she knew Mike, which was how she knew that it was more than age, youth, and looks for her. But, Ginny was a different story beyond the fact that she didn’t know the other woman. There was warmth and familiarity because them—as if they’d known one another longer than they actually did. But, there was something else Evelyn couldn’t place. Something that didn’t sit right with her. There was also the fact that every since Ginny became friends with Mike, her Facebook featured more pictures of her with Mike than it did of her with her fiancee Trevor.

It didn’t prove that Ginny’s feelings were inappropriate, but it was unusual and noteworthy.

Hell, even her commenting behavior was different. Mike’s usually had instant responses, despite the fact that he sporadically commented (yet, he had more photos) compared to Trevor who commented a lot and received a slower response. Again, that didn’t necessarily mean anything, but Evelyn wasn't so sure that it didn’t necessarily not mean anything.

As if of the same mind as Evelyn, Blip said, “I should talk to him.”

“You should,” Evelyn agreed.

———

Although Blip wasn’t surprised, he was disappointed that Mike brushed off his suggestion to put some space between him and Ginny. Blip agreed that it probably wasn’t anything, but he also said, ‘you don’t want to risk it.’ What was left unsaid was that Mike implicitly confirmed his feelings weren’t strictly platonic.

“I know what I’m doing, Blip,” he swore.

———

“Uhh…Blip,” Evelyn said as concerned colored her voice.

Blip immediately answered her, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Come here.” Her tone left no room for argument as Blip did what he was told and came to the patio door.

Evelyn stepped aside and gestured outside to the patio lounge chair which Mike Lawson was sound asleep in. He slept on his side as his jacket served as a cover.

Later on, as Mike ate, all he said was, “You were right, man.”

He said enough (Blip knew exactly what Mike was referring to).

~*~*~*~ 

Word around town quickly spread that Ginny and Trevor broke up. Based off of all of the groveling that Trevor did the following days, it was clear who broke up with who and that it was far from a mutual decision.

What was obvious to Ginny and not so obvious to others was Mike’s disappearance. He’d framed it as an extended leave to San Diego, but Ginny knew better. Mike was the boss and controlled his schedule as well as where he wanted to work from. He wasn’t in Sand Diego because he wanted to be there for felt he needed to be, he was there to avoid her. Part of her understood why he was temporarily stationed in San Diego, but the other part of her was afraid that he’d never come back. 

Whenever Mike left, he never took Jackie with him. He prepared meals for however long he’d be out of town and sometimes asked Ginny to assist. But, she always, always stayed in Willowton. Not only did Jackie not care for San Diego, Mike didn’t want to take her out of her routine. The town had been good for her, which Mike noted on several occasions. He stated that it was unnecessary to take her with him, especially because he’d grown to trust her the past few months.

But, this time, he took Jackie and they’d been gone three weeks, which was the longest he’d ever been away. Ginny wanted to text Jackie, but ironically, that woman couldn’t use technology to save her life. It was a miracle being able to each her to use a cell phone. When Ginny suggested teaching her how to text, Mike immediately frowned, and then miserably groaned and explained in depth why he wouldn’t and that she shouldn’t either. Ginny persisted anyway, but it was a lost cause and Mike wore a shit eating grin for the rest of the week.

As people would tell it, despite Ginny being the one to call off the engagement, she was depressed and didn’t have her best friend Mike to lean on since he was out of town due to work reasons. People would never guess that, although Ginny was somewhat said to end things with Mike, her real source of misery was that Mike wasn’t around. Although she felt in her heart that it was best to end things with Trevor, she felt like shit for kissing Mike especially because of Trevor’s insecurities surrounding Mike. And she also felt like shit for wanting to be with him while and just after she’d gotten out of a relationship. 

She knew she’d handled that situation wrong, but she didn’t know what was the right way to handle it when she hadn’t been aware of her feelings. She’d never been in a situation like this before. She’d never been caught between two men with a sexual hungry she’d never felt before. Mike was unlike any man she’d ever met who cultivated emotions in her to a degree she’d never experienced before.

As euphoric as Mike made her feel, maybe he was bad news like he father declared. Instantly, Ginny shook the though away. Mike? Bad news? Sure, he had a grumpy exterior, but Mike was one of the kindest, sweetest (and most sarcastic) people she’d ever met. But, bad news didn’t always mean bad person, Ginny considered. Mike did make her have sinful thoughts even if it wasn’t deliberate and she has touched herself a few times thinking of him. So, even if he, the guy, wasn’t bad news, the affect he had on her was. 

But, not anymore. Even though Ginny wanted to be with him, she had her hormones under control. She wasn’t having sex until marriage and if Mike wanted more than that, that’s his business, but they’d have to go their own separate ways. She held out for ten years with Trevor, her will power wasn’t easily tested or broken.

Ginny just wished that she’d hear from Mike. She simply got a text from him saying that he needed space and he’d talk to her when he was ready. Ginny wanted to cheat and ask Jackie what was going on, but she didn't think Mike would be appreciative of that or that Jackie would even betray her son in such a way despite adoring Ginny.

~*~*~*~

Another three weeks had passed before she heard anything from Mike. His text was simple and straight to the point: Back in town.

Ginny wasn’t sure what her next move was. Should she text him? Call him? Would he reach out to her (again)? She didn’t want to overthink it, but whatever happened next would set the tone for their relationship whether that be platonic or romantic. Although she'd just come out of a relationship where things went too far between them, Mike dealt with infidelity in his former marriage. Maybe that colored his perception of her and dating her. Or maybe he wanted to take it slow?

Although it’s been only one day since he’s been back, Ginny needed answers. He was text was basically telling her he was ready to talk, right?

Shortly after his text, and her overthinking what his text meant, Ginny baked _A Slice of Heaven_. She pulled Cara aside and told her she was in charge of the diner until she got back.

“Going to see Mike,” she mouthed.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Just welcoming him back to town.”

“Is that all you’re doing?” Suggestively, Cara wagged her eyebrows as she folded her arms.

Ginny forgot that Cara was one of the few people who knew the truth. “I need to talk to him,” Ginny admitted. “Even if we don’t…I need to know that we’re still friends.”

“I understand, G.” One of the things Ginny loved about Cara was that she never had to explain herself and Cara just always understood or, at least, tried to. She nodded back at the kitchen. “I got this—go talk to Mr. Grumpy Pants.”

 

 

Mike walked downstairs to answer the door and was greeted with the sight of a smiling Ginny and freshly baked pie. Instantly, the sight of her warmed him, but not completely as Ginny seemed a bit unsure of him. Mike waved her in, and then closed the door behind her.

Even though Ginny knew where she was going, Mike led her to the kitchen and she placed the pie on the island. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out two plates, and then pulled a knife out of the drawer.

“How was San Diego,” she inquired as she carefully cut the pie.

“It was…good,” he answered. Mike sat on a stool and leaned his arms on the island. “Anything go on in Willowton while I was gone?”

Ginny slid his plate over to him, and then cut her own slice. “Umm…” She looked at her plate, and then took a deep breath before she stared a Mike again. “I broke up with Trevor.”

Mike perked up. “You did,” he said softly.

Ginny nodded. “Yea,” she confirmed. She answered the unasked questioned. “It was shortly after you left. Trevor and I just weren’t…right together. So, I ended it.”

“I see.” As they ate their pie in silence, gradually, the two began to smile at one another. Ginny sat on the stool next to Mike as they stole glances at each other. Ginny cut another slice and the two shared it. Neither Mike nor Ginny believed that words were necessary in this moment. Although Ginny didn't elaborate if she even wanted to date again so soon, Mike now knew why she was here.

Ginny wanted to be with him. She didn’t bake him a pie and come to his home just to tell him that she and Trevor were over and she wasn’t dating in the foreseeable future. God, she’d done some cruel things, even if unintentional, like her constant invasion of his personal space and later kissing him, but this was far from cruel. Ginny was letting him know that she didn’t regret what happened between them and that she wanted something with him too.

Being silly, they fought over who’d get the last bite and Mike came out victorious before he then fed the bite to Ginny.

“I gotta get back to the dinner,” she informed.

Mike nodded.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Mike’s face. She intently looked at him, and then leaned in and kissed him. Slowly, she pulled away from Mike; a smile played on her lips as her eyes were still shut, still savoring the kiss.

~*~*~*~

Although six weeks had passed, Ginny’s break up with Trevor was still fresh. They had been together for 10 years and it was a small town. Even if Trevor hadn’t reacted to their breakup the way he did, he still would’ve taken it poorly and Ginny didn’t want to rub salt in the wound.

She and Mike dated secretly as they put on a facade of still being “just friends.” 

Since they already spent a lot of time together before her break up, no one thought anything of it after her break up. People also viewed it as Mike being a supportive friend, which also worked to their benefit. So, it wasn't unusual seeing Mike and Ginny everywhere together or going in and out of each others places. 

One of the things Ginny enjoyed about dating Mike besides him being a good kisser, he was funny, a great conversationalist, really good with his hands—Ginny shook her head. Apparently, she enjoyed many things about Mike. But, yes, one of the other things she enjoyed was that he wasn’t pushy. If Ginny said no, pushy him away, or was hesitant about something, Mike stopped. He respected her boundaries, which endeared him even more to her.

Mike didn’t know that she was a virgin. As much as Ginny trusted Mike and felt comfortable telling him almost everything, this one thing scared her. Mike was a very experienced guy who’s been having sex for most of his life. How would he feel dating someone who was not only not having sex, she’s never had sex and was wanting for marriage?

That terrified her.

Ginny was really into Mike. Like, really into him? She didn’t necessarily think he’d be an ass for breaking up with her, because having sex was important for some people, but it’d break her heart if he did. She felt selfish regardless: wanting him to stay even if he did have a problem with it and upset if he left because she’d be broken hearted. 

Yet, with each passing day, her resolve crumpled. 

It felt like a sham to supposedly care about sex being an issue that could tear them apart when after every time they fooled around, Ginny got herself off whenever she got home. And she began masturbating even more once she and Mike started dating. The frequency increased from once a week, to once every few days, to everyday. No matter how much she tried to fight it (but, not really), she’d grind her hips against the mattress and she pled for release. The more she wanted it, the less it was enough. 

Ginny started rubbing herself against Mike. She grab his hand or nod her head inviting him to touch intimately. She allowed him to get carried away, but stopped if she felt they were getting to a point of being truly too far gone.

Eventually, Ginny wondered if she was stopping Mike because of her promise to herself to wait until marriage or if it was because she was nervous. She wondered if she truly cared about waiting until marriage anymore. 

———

Mike knocked on Ginny’s door.

“Hey,” she greeted when she opened it.

“Hey,” he parroted, and then closed the door behind him before he leaned in for a kiss. Noticing she was still in her pajamas. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I overslept,” she frowned as she rushed to her bedroom. "I'm going to throw on some clothes, and then we can leave out.”

As Ginny got dressed, Mike pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge and some bacon. Mike lightly seasoned the eggs, and then poured them in the pan. He found another pan for the bacon and began cooking them as well.

“What are doing, Old Man, we gots to go,” Ginny reminded as hopped to Mike as she slid on her shoe.

“Making you breakfast,” he stated. “We’re just going for a run. I know you like the scenery, but it’s okay if we go out a little later than usual.”

Straight faced, Ginny looked at him.

“I promise, Baker, everything will be alright.” Mike pointed to a seat at her table momentarily, and then focused his attention back on the food. The eggs were done and the bacon were almost done. Mike then put the bread and the toaster and poured two glasses on orange juice.

He hand Ginny her cup and sat his on the table, and then made their plates. Ginny’s plate was placed in front of her before Mike then handed Ginny her eating utensils. Mike waited to eat until Ginny was done blessing her food. She didn’t require him to say it with her, but he still felt weird eating as she did that—it felt disrespectful. 

Mike wasn’t sure if it sounded weird and he wasn’t sure if he cared either, but he liked watching Ginny eat, especially when she ate his food. God, she was so expressive and made the most sense noises (yes, he got hard at times). But, honestly, it was mostly a pure thing. Watching her close her eyes as she savored the food, and then lick her lips after each bite. He wanted to cook her every meal just to watch her eat.

He didn’t realize how much of a turn on that was for him until after their first date. They had dinner in his backyard, picnic style in the grass, but at night. Tiki torches surrounded the entire backyard as they ate under the moon and stars. Before dinner even began, Ginny kissed him again (she seemed to be initiating most of their kisses), she kissed her back and between every few bites. He’s never kissed anyone so much on a first date and the night wasn’t even half way over. 

Even though they knew just about everything abut each other, they still had endless topics to talk about. And that another thing: he could listen to Ginny talk all night. Her voice was an interesting mix of husky and raspy and, yes, that was another thing that did something for him. 

After they finished off dessert together, they alternated between making out and star gazing. Gradually, things became more and more heated, which wasn’t a surprise to Mike just like it wasn’t a surprise to him that Ginny put a stop on things.

Breathlessly, Ginny began, “Mike, I—“

No, it fine,” Mike cut off. “If you’re not ready that’s okay.”

“Really?” God, she looked so worried as if she was disappointing him.

“Yeah, really,” he proclaimed. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Gratefully, Ginny said, “Thank you.”

And he meant it. He wasn’t into forcing Ginny to have sex just because he wanted to. He’d wait forever if that’s what she wanted, although he really didn’t want to wait. But, he was a patient man. He’d never thought he’d be here with Ginny, so he wasn’t going to mess up a good thing. Mike thought he understood why Ginny was nervous, since she’d been with Trevor for so long, he believed that she was nervous because Trevor was the only guy that she’d ever been with. He never entertained the thought that Ginny never had sex. Ten years was a long time and he didn’t know many people who had that type of willpower after being with someone that long.

And, so, whenever ginny pull away, he believed it was because she was still getting used to the idea that she was with someone other than Trevor. But, as time progressed, Ginny resisted less and less and even initiated some of their intimate dalliances. If Ginny had been any other woman, he’d see it as child’s play—ass grabbing, breast touching, rubbing, and grinding. But, this was Ginny. Somehow, this felt intimate and more personal in ways that it hadn’t before. Mike was appreciative that she let him suck on her collarbone and give her a back massage with his hands touching her bare skin. Once, she let him suck on her breasts.

(Mike had to rub one out after he was done. Ginny watched him with dilated pupils.)

After they finished breakfast, Mike washed the dishes and Ginny rinsed and dried them.

Ginny assessed him for a moment, and then smiled.

“What?” Mike smiled back at her.

“Nothing,” she replied, and then finished drying one dish, and then picked up another. “It’s just that when I was with Trevor, he never did this. I’d have to beg him to help out in the kitchen.” She chuckled at the comparison. “He never even cooked or did any other type of cleaning. But, with you, I don’t even have to ask. It's one of the things I like amount you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Mike grinned. “What else do you like about me?”

Mike turned towards her as he rested his hip against the sink.

“You’re funny,” she stated as she mirrored his position. “Despite being a grouchy old man, you’re very kind and sweet.”

“No, I’m not,” he interrupted as a smile played on his lips.

“You say all of the right things and mean them,” she continued. “You do things not because you expect anything out of them, but because you genuinely want to help. You’re very caring—what you’ve done for your mom, some wouldn’t even bother, but you did it without a second thought. You’re thoughtful, considerate, passionate, and you're a great kisser,” she finished off.

“Oh yeah,” he said.

“Mmm hmmm,” she replied as Mike leaned forward and deeply kissed her.

They got lost in exchanging kisses. “Let’s stay in today,” Mike suggested.

“Okay,” she agreed as he lifted her up onto the counter.

Mike slid a hand under her shirt and rubbed Ginny’s back as he kissed her. As foolish as it sounded, it made Ginny wanted to purr. Ginny weight went from being held up by the counter to being held up exclusively by Mike. Het legs were tightly wrapped around his hips as he firmly held her up by her ass. Slightly, they ground against each other as they moaned into one another’s mouths.

Slowly, Mike walked them out of the kitchen and as if sensing Mike was headed towards the couch Ginny said against his mouth, “Go to the bedroom.”

Her statement surprised Mike because it was one of the things they led up to, but they never started out in the bedroom. Carefully, he placed Ginny on the bed and looked at her. Her breathing was labored, he could see her nipples through her shirt, and she was flushed, but there was some hesitance in his eyes. She was still nervous. 

“We can do stuff without having sex,” Mike stated. At Ginny’s confusion, he said, “Do you trust me?”

She nodded.

Mike sat beside Ginny and passionately kissed her until her lips were swollen. He then moved his lips to her neck down to her collarbone as he pulled down her neckline. He pulled the hem of Ginny’s shirt up and she lifted her arms so it could easily come off. Mike kissed between her breasts and down her stomach, and then hooked his fingers to capture both her panties and shorts and pulled them down, and then off. Opening Ginny’s legs, ravenously, he looked at her cunt, and then placed his mouth on it.

Ginny gasped.

It didn’t feel like this when Trevor—Trevor—

She gasped again.

Ginny opened her legs wider as she placed a hand on Mike's head, and then ran her fingers through his hair. Involuntarily, she rocked her hips against his mouth. Oh God, she wanted more. Mike still her hips as he increased the intensity of his mouth and tongue. He stroke became firmer and longer as he listened to every gasp and hitched breath. 

Her back arched off of the bed when Mike started playing with her clit. He looked up at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ginny came long and hard and Mike ate her out until the last tremor passed.

Mike excused himself to the bathroom, and then came back moments later and cuddled up with her.

Over the next week and a half, he went down on Ginny almost every day. Two days after the first time, she coyly looked at him as she tried to find the nerve to ask him if he could do it again. Mike being Mike, knew exactly what she wanted and went down on her again with her ever asking. One time he was kissing her stomach and Ginny thought he was about to eat her out again, so she gently pushed his head towards her vagina (she just knew that he was teasing her). She blushed when she realized that he hadn’t been trying to go down on her and before she could apologize to him, Mike hot tongue danced up and down her throbbing cunt.

Ginny offered to blow Mike (despite not having an idea what she was doing), but he looked at her for a moment, and then said she didn’t have to. Before Ginny could insist, Mike’s fingers were between her legs as he promised to make her cum back to back as with his hands and his mouth.

He fulfilled his promise with two orgasm that left her breathless.

~

Soft pants filled the room as Ginny gathered herself.

Mike started to get up and Ginny grabbed his arm.

“No,” she said. “Stay here. I want…I want to watch you.”

As if looking shy, Mike hesitated.

Ginny laughed. “You can’t be serious, Lawson,” she criticized. “I’ve seen your junk before and you seem to be addicted with mine with how often your tongue is down there. We’re past shyness.”

Mike shook his head as he grinned at Ginny. She was truly something else.

Mike reached into her dresser for a bottle of lotion when he abruptly stopped. He shifted towards Ginny and put a hand between her legs.

“Mike…" She whispered.

Firmly, Mike stroked Ginny as she became wet against. The young woman rocked her hip against his hand. Slowly, Mike moved his fingers in and out as Ginny opened her legs wider.

“Fucking hell,” Mike swore. “I love it when you get wet for me, babe. Are you getting wet for me?” He looked up at her knowingly.

“Uh huh,” she nodded.

Wide eyed, Mike stared at his fingers as he rubbed them together. “Fuck,” he gasped, and then started fingering again.

When Ginny began babbling, Mike upped the intensity until Ginny cried out for the third time that night. As her breathing slowed, Mike rubbed the juices that was on his hand onto his rock hard cock and started stroking himself.

“Fuck,” Ginny swore.

He was…he was lubricating his dick with her juices. 

Intensely, Mike stared at her as he jerked off—she made eye contact before then turning her gaze at his erect cock. Wildly, he pumped without looking away from her. To give him a better look, Ginny straddled his leg, and then leaned forward to kiss him. Her bare, raw and currently sensitive vagina rubbed against his as Ginny sucked on his neck.

Mike swore, “Christ.” He then shot his load on his stomach as he looked at her.

Following the first time Mike went down on her, Ginny’s morning routine had changed. Running first, Mike second. At time, she felt she had a problem as Mike would get her off before (and sometimes) after work. But, sit worked for her—it was down more than that mattress grinding she was doing.

 

 

(Until it wasn’t enough.

Ginny supposed she should’ve known that she was going to be a virgin on her wedding day the moment she ended things with Trevor. It wasn’t the fact that she’d called off her engagement, but rather the fact that she was anticipating getting together with Mike. As innocent as she wanted to pretend their relationship was and would be, she did have sex dreams about this man and even got off to him on several occasions before they got together. There were no way in hell she was making it to her wedding day with her virginity intact and Ginny didn’t know how to feel about the fact that she wasn’t necessarily torn up over this.

She also shouldn’t know the day she orderer condoms online ‘just in case.’

But, the day Mike jerked off using her juices really triggered something in her. She’d really wanted Mike inside her before that moment, but that intimacy of that moment was overwhelming. She was on him, but he wasn’t in her and, irrationally, she thought that wasn't fair.)

 

 

“Mike…” she softly said his name.

As if understanding what she meant, Mike nodded, and then tenderly kissed her. As he went down on her, Ginny said, “No, Mike, I want to cum with you inside me.”

Mike gently kissed her. “Don’t worry, you will,” he promised. “I’m just want you to relax,” he explained. “You’re a little tense right now.”

Mike immediately made her cum as if summoned her orgasm before he expertly slid the condom on. Slowly and carefully, he pushed into Ginny. She was still kinda tight, but that was to be expected. He was on the larger end of the spectrum and he just didn’t want her to be so tense when he first slid into her. Impatiently, Ginny tried to pull him deeper as she moaned at being filled.

His pace remained the same as he gave her the remainder of his cock save two inches. Ginny felt so full and stretch. Mike told her that he wanted her to get used to his size as he pumped in and out of her and, although she didn’t want to admit it, she was glad he was doing it. As irrational as it sounded, she didn’t want to be treated as fragile even though it was her first time. Hell, Mike didn't know that, but he was a big guy and didn’t want to hurt her. He’d probably be especially careful if he knew the truth, but it was too late now. 

Mike leaned his forehead against hers as he slightly picked up the pace. Ginny grunted, and then gasped at the sensation. She felt her orgasm building as Mike’s monster dick effortlessly slid in and out of her. Ginny knew he was holding back and that she wasn’t even talking his full length, but at the moment, she couldn’t think straight. She waited this long to have sex???? She never wanted Mike to stop as he gave her the last two remaining inches when Ginny spread her legs wider.

Start cried filled the air, and then Ginny wrapped her legs around Mike’s waist. Her arms hooked under his arms as she then grabbed his shoulder.

“Oh God, Mike, Oh God.”

Tightly, she closed her eyes as her second orgasm rippled through her.

A few moments later, Mike disentangled himself from her and she heard him exit the room. He re-entered the room shortly after he left and sat next to Ginny.

“Here, drink this,” he offered. Ginny didn’t even ask what it was as she drank the beverage. ‘Mmm…blue gatorade,’ she thought to herself. Mike suggested she finished the cup, which she did at his behest. 

As Mike grabbed another condom out of the drawer, he asked, “You ready to go again?”

Wordlessly, Ginny nodded.

Mike smiled, and then kissed her forehead. He flipped her onto her stomach, and then straddled Ginny’s legs. Firmly, Mike grabbed her hips and pulled her onto her knees. Resting on her elbows, Ginny looked back at Mike who was lining himself up. He looked at her, and then winked before he slowly slid in again. This time, from behind.

“Fuck,” she gasped into the pillow.

“You okay?” Mike checked as he stopped.

Ginny nodded. She was, but it was just a little intense from a different again. “I’m promise.” She rocked back against him.

“You feel so good, Ginny,” he sighed after he began stroking in and out of her again. “God, your warm and tight little pussy feels great around my dick.”

Ginny moaned. She wanted to tell him that his huge dick felt great around her tight little pussy. It really did. At times, it could be a bit intense, but Mike felt great inside her.

Ginny held out a hand behind her and touched Mike’s hip. “Just slow down a little, okay.”

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“Don’t apologize,” she mumbled. “Just slow down.”

Mike played with her breasts an occasionally peppered her back with kisses behind he grabbed her waist again. When Ginny started rocking back against him against, Mike picked up the pace again.

“You okay?”

“Yea,” she gasped. She felt fantastic and stretched the fuck out and full as hell. Ginny felt Mike’s front touch her ass and he said:

“Holy shit, Gin, I’m buried balls deep in you, babe.” There was a twinge of pain, but she knew it was go away in a couple of strokes. God, she was taking all of Mike’s monster’s dick. Involuntarily, she clinched. Mike grunted, and then pumped into her quick in response

The pain went away, then it’ got intense. Ginny leaned forward a little bit.

Mike grabbed her hips and pulled them back to their original position. “What’re you running for? You had enough?”

“No,” she gasped. She really didn’t. Not even close.

“Don’t run from it,” he stated. Mike grabbed her arm from under her and Ginny fell unto her stomach. Mike barely broke rhythm as he kept pumping into her. Ginny knew she was definitely going to be sore for days after this. “Take my fat cock, babe, take it.”

Mike leaned forward and his torso touched her back as he hooked his arms under hers. He didn't break rhythm as whispered into Ginny’s ear, “You love my cock, don’t you, Baker?”

She nodded.

“Say it,” he whispered as he lips grazed her eyes. Mike sucked on her neck, and then repeated, “Say it.”

“I love your fat cock, Lawson,” she really came at as a strangled gasp due to said fat cock repeatedly filling her and Mike’s constant sucking on her name.

“You love my cock so much you don’t ever want me to pull out, do you?” He said into her ear again.

“Please don’t pull out,” she begged.

“Not yet,” Mike promised. “I’m going to take my time with you, rookie.”

Ginny tightly clutched the pillow as she prayed that the night never ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny took that like a champ, didn't she??? lol
> 
> Basically, I had to get this chapter out because there were so many things I wanted to do and I realized that I couldn't move on with the story, so I wrote this to move the story along. All of the ideas incorporated are supposed to be here, but I'm not going to nitpick due to leaving guy guys waiting for long enough.


End file.
